The Raven
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: The Raven, a mysterious girl who serves the Queen as an Aristocrat of Evil. When fate leads her to the Guard Dogs den, she meets with the infamous Ciel Phantomhive. But their fates intertwine when the Queen calls for the two guardians to work together. Now, two young earls and their devilish contracts will conquer the underworld, an unknown relationship forming in the process.
1. Chapter 1 Her Lady, First Meeting

The carriage rocked gently from side to side as it rode across the cobblestone streets. It came to a stop as its driver hopped off, opening the door for their passenger. It was just like any day for the two, out and about in London's shopping district, but, little did they know, everything was about to change.

"Finny…?"

Mey Rin called out, tugging on the gardener's shirt. He looked back at her curiously, smiling his usual smile.

"Is everything alright Mey Rin?" Finny asked, tilting his head to the side. She clenched her fists, slightly panicking.

"I-I have misplaced, o-or rather, _forgotten _the shopping list the Young Master gave us…!"

Finny's eyes widened and he looked at her frantically.

"Th-the Young Master and Sebastian will be enraged if we return for it, but without it, we'll have not an idea what to get!" He groaned helplessly, tears in his eyes.

Mey began panicking slightly, "What are we to do now-?!"

She was suddenly cut off.

"What are you two doing?" said a soft voice just a ways from them.

The two servants froze and looked back, only to be staring at a young girl. The young girl's perfectly straight, dark brown hair cascaded down her back. A powder blue dress with white and darker blue accents and details adorned her slim yet toned form and a bronze locket delicately dangled from her neck.

"What are you two doing?" She asked again, blinking a pair of azure blue eyes. The two looked back and forth between each other before Finny finally spoke up.

"W-we're trying to buy some things for o-our Young Master…" he said hesitantly. She nodded with a subtle smile.

"Would you like some help then?"

The two froze in disbelief. Mey Rin stuttered.

"Y-y-you w-wish to h-help u-us?" She asked in confusion.

Their reaction caused the girl to giggle as she nodded, "If you wish for my help, then I shall help you to the best of my abilities."

She extended her hand to the confused servants, and, hesitantly, Finny took it. The girl put on another subtle smile before she began leading them around. Mey Rin followed as Finny explained their blunder of forgetting their Master's list.

The girl nodded, "Well, it's no trouble helping you, I am currently awaiting for my maid to finish an errand, so I have not a thing to do till then." She said, smiling at the two reassuringly, allowing the two servants to relax a bit.

"Things might actually work out, yes they will." Mey whispered to Finny as the girl was browsing through a shop. Finny smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the girl. He walked up to help her carry a basket, which she gave to him graciously

"So, if I'm not being so bold to ask, how old are you? I-I'm just curious since you're running around the markets all by yourself…" Finny asked hesitantly, his words trailing off.

The girl looked up at him, pursing her lips lightly, "Well I'm 13, but this isn't the first time I've been left alone. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself..."

She gave him a reassuring look before returning to her shopping, leaving the servants to follow obediently.

The trio wandered around the markets for a while, the girl buying things she found suitable for their Young Master. Only after she was satisfied with her shopping did she dismiss them with a smile. Finny nodded and returned the smile, taking everything graciously.

"You really didn't have to Miss-" he froze, his eyes wide.

Mey Rin began to shake, "O-OH MY!" she shouted

"WE'RE SO SORRY! F-forgive us f-for being so rude, w-w-we d-didn't even ask y-your name!"

They both shouted, bowing frantically to the girl who simply giggled. She waved her hand at them lightly with a gentle smile

"Isabelle…"

They both stopped, looking up at her hesitantly.

"W-well, our apologies Lady Isabelle…"

They bowed again and Isabelle waved her hand once more, "It's quite alright, really." She replied reassuringly.

The two servants nodded again, straightening up as Isabelle glanced around.

"Now, I believe it would be best if you return to your master." She said, turning back to them as they nodded in unison.

The servants parted ways with Isabelle and talked amongst themselves as they found their way back their carriage.

"She was very helpful…" Finny said smiling to himself as he clutched the basket protectively. Mey Rin nodded in agreement.

"I hope she gets back to her maid swiftly and safely, yes I do… Do you think we should have helped her find her before leaving so hastily?" Mey Rin asked somewhat guilty. Finny bit his lip.

"Should we go back and find her?" he asked, looking back to the now distant plaza. Mey Rin shrugged.

"M-maybe…"

They both stared back at the markets, deep in thought, but eventually decided it best to head back to the manor quickly.

When the two servants had reached their carriage, Finny packed away the basket safely as Mey Rin idled around, waiting for him. She found herself petting the horses of another carriage. Finny looked up.

"Mey?! What're you doing- Those aren't our horses! Leave them be!" He shouted, running up to her.

She waved her arms frantically backing away from the horses, "S-SORRY!"

_**CRASH!**_

The horses reared up, spooked by the servants frantic actions. Both horses kicked back into the carriage, destroying the front and coaches seat while ripping away from their leather harnesses. The two servants grabbed the spooked horses, desperately trying to calm them.

"Mey Rin…" Finny breathed, holding the horses steady, staring in shock at the wreckage that was once someone's carriage.

"W-WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Mey Rin quaked fearfully. She dropped to her knees.

"Sebastian and the Young Master will have my head, yes they will!" She stared at the wreckage in fright, thinking of any possible punishments and scolding awaiting her. Finny bit his lip, stroking one of the horses soothingly as it tossed its head.

"W-we'll have to wait the owners to return then apologize…" he said hesitantly, "Hopefully, they won't be too upset…"

"So, we'll have to wait then…" Mey Rin nodded subtly, getting to her feet. She sighed, grabbing one of the horse's bridals, stroking its mane as Finny nodded.

"That's all we can d-"

"What on Earth?!" shouted a voice.

A woman came storming toward the wreckage in a rage. The woman was in a traditional, black maid's uniform with black silken hair flowing down her back. Her crimson eyes that cut right through the servants, running shivers up their spines as she stared them down dangerously.

"What happened to our carriage?" the maid asked simply, in an eerily calm yet cold tone. The servants looked at each other, eyes so wide they might've popped out of their heads.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" they shouted in unison, getting on their knees before bowing to the maid.

She clicked her tongue lividly before a familiar voice called out.

"Enobria?! What is going on?!"

A girl jogged into view and looked back and forth between the servants and her maid, apparently Enobria. Finny and Mey Rin's jaws dropped in disbelief and shouted in unison again.

"L-Lady Isabelle?!"

**Welp welcome to a new fanfiction! Ok Black Butler is literally my most FAVORITE anime on this planet so I HAD to write a fanfiction for it XD Anyways, Isabelle hath been introduced and there's no going back now… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	2. Chapter 2 Her Lady, A Guest

The air was tense.

After about fifteen minutes worth of apologies, Mey Rin and Finny decided it would be best to take Isabelle and Enobria with them back to the manor to explain the situation to their Young Master. However, that didn't make Enobria despise them any less.

The awkward atmosphere was almost suffocating. Isabelle shifted in her seat uncomfortably, glancing at everyone, somewhat nervous of the possibility of Enobria picking a fight with the servants. Isabelle just kept her mind occupied with where she was going.

The Phantomhive Manor.

"L-lady Isabelle?" Mey Rin called hesitantly. Enobria stared at her, only making the maid sink into her seat. Isabelle then shot a glare at her maid, who backed off.

"Yes? Um… Mey Rin, was it?"

The maid nodded slowly, concentrating her gaze to the carriage's floor.

"I-I'm so sorry about all this, I hope I haven't caused you too much of a burden, yes I do…" Mey let her head fall to her chest in shame and Isabelle smiled at her subtly.

"It's quite alright, Mey Rin. Besides…" her words trailed off as her gazed turned back to the window, watching the unfamiliar scenery become bathed in the light of the setting sun just outside the rocking carriage.

Mey Rin bit her lip nervously; unsure whether to ask what Isabelle was going to say. But, she kept quiet, letting the girl think to herself as the swayed rocked gently on the road home.

Thankfully, the trip back wasn't too long.

Finny hopped out from the driver's seat and held the door open for the group, Mey Rin allowing Isabelle and Enobria out first. Isabelle gazed at the manor in awe.

"What a magnificent manor…" she breathed, glancing around the landscape with the breeze blowing through her brunette hair as Enobria stood attentive behind her.

Finny sighed nervously, grabbing the basket of supplies before leading the group toward the front entrance He then turned to them before opening the door

"N-now, the Young Master isn't aware that we brought guests here, so…" his words trailed off nervously. Isabelle nodded understandingly as he opened the doors wide for them, the lights of the foyers chandelier pouring into the growing darkness outside.

The gardener escorted them inside, Isabelle looking around, somewhat star-struck. Isabelle glanced up and saw, at the top of the staircase, the infamous butler in black looking down at them. He narrowed his eyes, coming down the stairs gracefully.

"Mey Rin. Finny. Why have you brought company with you?" He asked while trying to stay composed in front of the unexpected guests, however his tone remained cold and blunt.

Mey Rin and Finny, who originally planned on handling the situation as calmly as possible, latched onto Sebastian, apologizing frantically through a mixture of occasional sobs.

Mey Rin finally was able to explain what happened at the market, Finny nodding his head desperately as support as he had nothing to add.

Sebastian sighed, pulling the two away and stepped forward toward Isabelle, Enobria standing behind her like a shadow. He bowed to the ladies politely.

"I'm terribly sorry about them. Please, do come in, I hope to deliver the Phantomhive Family hospitality to its fullest." he said, escorting the two to the conservatory, seating them with some tea as he went to, reluctantly, inform his Master.

Isabelle sat comfortably, sipping her tea as Enobria stood behind her with a piercingly protective presence. She sighed deeply.

"Well, this surely is an unexpected turn of events…" Isabelle said, sipping her tea daintily, Enobria nodding in agreement as she glanced around the conservatory curiously.

Meanwhile, Sebastian knocked gently on the door of his master's drawing room, a familiar "Come in" emanating from inside. Sebastian walked in his hand over his heart, staring over at his master, Ciel, who sat looking over documents at his desk.

"My Lord, we have guests." He said simply. Ciel looked up from his papers in surprise, eyes wide.

"Guests?! At this hour- who and why?!" He shouted before standing, slamming his hands on his desk in an outrage. He scowled at his butler in disbelief. Sebastian sighed softly.

"There was an accident with a young lady's carriage, caused by the Phantomhive family _servants_. I was curious as to whether or not you wanted to greet them." The butler breathed, glancing at his master as he wandered out from behind his desk.

"Fine…" Ciel huffed, rolling his eyes, in complete disbelief of the entire situation. "let's be done with this quickly so I can sleep soundly tonight."

Sebastian nodded, fixing his master's appearance before ushering Ciel to the conservatory where Isabelle and Enobria sat, making idle conversation out of boredom.

Isabelle looked up from her teacup, her azure blue eyes meeting Ciel's before anyone could speak. They both blinked at each other before Ciel cleared his throat, putting on a smile for the guests.

"Hello, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience my servants have caused the both of you. I'm truly, terribly sorry…" he said with a sigh, sitting down in a chair Sebastian had pulled out for him. Isabelle smiled softly as she nodded.

"It is quite alright, really. They were very kind to invite us out here. You have an extraordinary manor…" she said, watching him curiously yet cautiously. Ciel nodded, Sebastian pouring him a cup of fresh, warm tea.

"Well, nevertheless, it is a pleasure to have you here. Oh," he blinked, narrowing his one eye, "how rude of me… may I ask your name Milady?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in question before sipping his tea.

Isabelle looked up, setting her teacup on the saucer. "Isabelle Tonnerre."

She spoke simply, blinking at him before sipping her tea casually. Ciel froze in surprise, setting his tea cup on its saucer.

"Tonnerre…" he repeated, attempting to conceal the surprised breath to his words. She nodded in confirmation and he narrowed his eye further.

"So… you are the infamous Duchess of Tonnerre. Born outside of the bloodline and brought in by the first lady. Then, you were taken in as the Queen's Raven. Am I correct?" he asked bluntly, studying her closely. Isabelle nodded, a small smirk stretching across her face.

"And you are Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, another fellow Aristocrat of Evil…" she said softly, lacing her fingers together before resting her head on them.

Ciel nodded slowly.

The two sat silent for a while, studying each other as the time passed. Sebastian and Enobria glanced back and forth between the two but remained respectfully unmoving and silent.

"…It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabelle Tonnerre." He said, raising his teacup with a subtle smirk. Isabelle smirked back, toasting their teacups.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine…"

Ciel hummed slowly to himself in thought, sipping his tea again.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that your transportation home is out of order…?" he asked curiously. Isabelle blinked in surprise before falling silent for a few moments, not having any immediate answer.

Ciel sighed, "Well, it wouldn't be a very gentlemanly thing to throw a Duchess on the streets… My reputation would be slandered." He thought aloud, lacing his fingers together while shutting his eye.

"It would be an inconvenience…" Isabelle said with a tired sigh. He opened his eye, staring back at her.

"Well, I do suppose you can stay here until the necessary repairs have been made, if you wish of course... Besides, it was my servants who were at fault in the first place." he sighed, sitting back in his seat while sipping the last of his tea.

Isabelle nodded slowly in thanks, "I wouldn't mind staying…" she said, the two setting their empty tea cups on their saucers simultaneously.

Sebastian gathered the china on his cart as Ciel watched her curiously.

"Then it is settled…" Ciel hummed, trying to suppress a yawn.

"I hope I won't be too much of a burden…" she said, staring back as Enobria bowed respectively behind her.

Ciel shook his head slowly, "It is no problem, I insist…" he said, Sebastian standing behind him. Isabelle smirked softly with a final nod.

"Alright then… Sebastian, show them to their rooms please." Ciel ordered as everyone stood up.

"Yes, My Lord…" Sebastian said, holding his hand over his heart as he bowed.

Only a little later, Sebastian returned to Ciel's room. Ciel narrowed his eyes in thought as Sebastian dressed him in his nightgown for bed, candlestick aglow on his bedside table.

"You seem quite trusting of that girl, My Lord." Sebastian stated while pulling his masters clothes off as Ciel sat on his bed comfortably.

Ciel scoffed as Sebastian put on his nightshirt, "don't be daft. She seems nice, however…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That's all the more reason _not_ to trust him." Isabelle stated, Enobria pulling her nightgown onto her lady.

Enobria nodded slowly, "understood, Milady."

Isabelle sighed as Enobria tucked her into the unfamiliar bed before going off to her own room with a soft "goodnight".

The two earls stared off out their windows as the full moon's light seeped in through the silken curtains, both lying in their beds deep in thought before sleep slowly, but surely, took them both.

A long day was surely awaiting them.

**Ohhhh yea Isabelle has now officially met Ciel. Things gonna get crazy. Secrets gonna unravel. Clothes gonna come off. I mean what- Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Lady, Inquisitive

Isabelle's eyes fluttered open as her maid pulled the curtains from the window, the bright, autumn sunlight pouring into the room.

"Good morning, Milady…" she said softly, Isabelle sitting up in her bed as she yawned and stretched, hair matted in a bed head.

Enobria pulled the covers off gently, allowing Isabelle to swing her legs over the edge of the bed before Enobria stripped off her nightgown, dressing her lady in a clean dress.

"Where did you get this dress from?" Isabelle asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as she pulled on the dress's skirt carefully.

Enobria smirked, "Sebastian brought it for you. Surely, it wouldn't be preferable to wear that dirty dress from yesterday." she said, doing the corset of the dress, causing Isabelle to gasp as she tightened it.

"I-I see." Isabelle breathed.

Enobria prepared a cup of tea for Isabelle who took it graciously, sipping it as Enobria brushed her long, brunette hair. Enobria ran a finger delicately over the back of Isabelle's neck, making her flinch.

"W-What?" she asked somewhat nervously, setting her tea cup on its saucer.

Enobria shook her head, moving her hand away. "Nothing. My apologizes for making you nervous Milady." she said with a bow.

"It's quite alright…" Isabelle sighed under her breath, sipping the last of her tea as one of her hands traced over the nape of her neck, making sure it was completely covered before getting to her feet.

Enobria softened the wrinkles in the dress as Sebastian called from the hall.

"May I come in, Maladies?"

Enobria looked to Isabelle quickly who nodded before calling back.

"Yes, come in Sebastian."

Sebastian swung the door open and bowed, "I hope the dress and tea was to your liking, Maladies." he said with a subtle smirk.

Isabelle sighed, "Earl Grey is an impressive taste. But I prefer Cordalia de Cial…" she said, looking off as she set her tea cup down on the servant's cart.

Sebastian nodded slowly as he forced a small smirk, "I shall keep that in mind, Milady. I've also come to inform you that breakfast is served." He said with a bow.

Isabelle nodded, "Come now, Enobria…" she called, following Sebastian. Enobria followed close behind as the butler guided them through the halls of the manor.

Sebastian led the two girls into the breakfast solarium, an area on the patio beautifully decorated with fresh autumn flowers, where Ciel was already eating. He looked up from his plate and narrowed his eye.

"Good morning, Lady Isabelle."

Isabelle bowed her head slowly and approached the table.

"Good morning, Earl Phantomhive…" she said as Sebastian pulled out a seat for her, next to Ciel. Sebastian carefully placed a plate in front of her.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad with a side of scones, toast and champagne. I hope it is to your liking, My Lord, Milady." Sebastian said with another bow before going to stand behind Ciel, leaving Enobria to stand behind Isabelle.

The maid and butler stared at each other as their masters ate quietly.

Afterwards, Ciel excused himself to take care of some work, leaving the maid and her mistress to entertain themselves.

Isabelle sighed in thought before getting up from her seat.

"I believe I would like a tour Sebastian." She said, glancing at the butler who smirked and nodded.

Sebastian led them around the first floor, through the living room and library, then through the kitchen and patios. Sebastian guided them and told the two women of the manor's history, including how the previous mansion had burned down.

"Is that how the previous Earl died?" Isabelle asked the butler curiously. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, both the Earl and his wife, the Young Master's parents, both perished in the fire. My master, miraculously, survived the terrifying event." Sebastian said, his crimson eyes meeting Isabelle's curious gaze.

Enobria narrowed her eyes, stepping closer to Isabelle protectively, which only caused Sebastian to smirk.

Isabelle glanced back and forth between the two and urged Sebastian to continue the tour, leading her upstairs. He gestured to the various rooms, such as the conservatory and Ciel's drawing room, not including Isabelle and Enobria's separate bedrooms.

Sebastian suddenly stopped, checking his pocket watch before turning to the girls with a smile.

"My apologizes, but I must go prepare afternoon tea and lunch. If you'll excuse me," he said with a bow, "I do hope you can entertain yourselves…"

Isabelle nodded with a soft smirk, "that shouldn't be a problem."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Only a little while later, Isabelle had found the three servants of the Phantomhive family: Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-Rin.

She curiously walked into their staff lounge. Finny looked up and jumped up from his seat.

"L-lady Isabelle?!" he shouted in surprise, Mey and Bardroy standing up with him, watching her with wide eyes.

She waved her hands at them, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I was just looking around and, ugh…" she bit her lip guiltily, "I apologize…" she said, bowing to them as they stared at her in shock.

Finny walked up hesitantly and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I-it's really ok, Lady Isabelle…" he said softly, smiling at her reassuringly. She nodded as Finny guided her to their table where they had all be chatting prior to her arrival downstairs.

"I hope everything has been alright with you, Milady. I'm very sorry about your carriage again, yes I am…" Mey said guiltily as Isabelle shook her head.

"It's really alright…" she said, smiling at the maid.

Bardroy sat back in his seat, "So, who are you exactly?" he asked bluntly

Finny and Mey Rin gasped in surprise, "B-Bardroy! Don't be so rude!"

Isabelle pursed her lips in thought, "well, to answer your question, I'm Isabelle Alia Tonnerre, of the Tonnerre family, obviously." she said, crossing her legs in her chair.

Mey Rin tilted her head, "Tonnerre?" she repeated.

Isabelle nodded, "the Tonnerre family is a military family that serves the Queen directly, in fact, many of her body guards are of the Tonnerre family."

The servants all gawked in awe, earning a giggle from the young duchess before she spoke up again, "…including me." she said, glancing at the three servants as she spoke.

Finny tilted his head innocently, "are you like the Young Master then?" he asked.

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows. "like Earl Phantomhive? Well I suppose…" she responded, tapping her chin in thought.

Bardroy shifted the tooth pick in his mouth, "so there are others like the Young Master?" he asked curiously. Isabelle nodded as she sat forward, glancing between the three as they leaned in curiously.

"Queen Victoria has a council of five guardians. In order they go, Ciel Phantomhive, the Guard Dog, and then Alois Trancy, the Spider. Then me, the Raven, Adrian Turner, the Cat, and Ciara Watson, the Sparrow. All of us serve the Queen, all at different 'rankings', if you will, Earl Phantomhive being of the highest ranking, therefore, closest to the Queen." she explained, all of the servants nodding, intrigued by what she had told them.

"That is why I find Earl Phantomhive so… interesting."

**You guys have no idea how much I love these little endnotes. I can just put whatever bullshit I want down here for your entertainment XD But oh look back-story! Leading to the inevitable drama… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	4. Chapter 4 Her Lady, Mysterious

Ciel sighed.

"Why did she request a tour? Is she looking for something?" he asked while thinking aloud, sitting back in his chair with his fingers laced together.

"I'm not yet sure my lord." Sebastian replied with narrowed eyes, hand over his heart.

Ciel looked up, hair falling over his eye patch.

"Then find out. I want to know more about her and that maid of hers." he ordered sternly. Sebastian nodded obediently before bowing.

"Yes, my lord."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finny and Mey Rin nodded along intently as Isabelle spoke while Bardroy sat back in his seat, almost dozing off.

"I see... interesting…!" Finny said with an innocent smile, tapping his chin with his finger. Isabelle nodded in return with a subtle smirk.

"He is quite... different... for lack of a better word anyway." she responded, breathing out a laugh. Finny nodded, his smile brightening with an innocent chuckle.

Just then, Tanaka, the former butler of the grand manor, wandered into the room, wielding a tray of tea before projecting his usual "Ho-ho-ho." Isabelle blinked in confusion, titling her head at the servant as she took the offered tea. Finny smiled, withholding laugher.

"This is Tanaka; he's been a servant for the Young Master longer than even Sebastian." He said matter-of-factly, Isabelle nodding as Tanaka sipped his own tea.

"I see... well, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tanaka. I apologize for not having a more formal meeting with you prior to this." Isabelle said with a smile, bowing her head politely.

Just then, the servants let out a simultaneous gasp as Isabelle turned around to see the "real Tanaka". He smiled, watching her through his glass monocle, hand over his heart.

"Good evening, Lady Tonnerre." he said, bowing respectively. Isabelle let out an innocent yelp of surprise before she nodded slowly, looking over the whole new man opposite her.

"Uh... h-hello?" she responded hesitantly, blinking her big, doe-like eyes. Finny got up excitedly with a grin.

"It's the real Tanaka! We haven't seen you in ages!" he called happily, his fists clenched in front of his chest as he watched the old man. Tanaka heaved a sigh.

"It's a struggle to communicate in my reserved state. All I needed was to make proper introductions." he stated before deflating back into his miniature form. Isabelle blinked with a mixture of surprise and wonder.

"... Does that occur on a normal basis?" she asked curiously, turning to Finny as Bardroy chuckled.

"We haven't seen the big guy in ages. In short, no, the real Tanaka rarely shows his face anymore. Guess it's a struggle in his old age..." Bardroy said with a sigh, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Isabelle nodded in some understanding as Finny sighed deeply, sitting back down. He set his head in his hands, elbows propped on the table as he spoke, "he was such a lively person, but I guess the fire had a huge impact on him…"

"Ah yes… the fire the burned the original manor…" Isabelle repeated slowly with eyebrows furrowed. The servants looked at each other hesitantly before Bardroy sighed, his tone far quieter and more somber.

"The original Phantomhive Manor burned down when the Young Master was an even younger master. He lost his parents that day, and many thought we lost him as well, he was missing for months after all…"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, tone softening as she cupped her hands around the porcelain teacup, "what a terrible feat..." she breathed as she sipped the tea, falling quiet as Finny continued.

"He was such a loving child as well, that experience hardened him up. At least, that's what I've managed to learn from Tanaka… He still carries a heavy heart, and half his sight."

Isabelle tensed some, setting her teacup down.

"His eye patch... it covers a wound he sustained from it then...?" she asked slowly, choosing her words carefully to get as much information as possible.

"That's most likely correct, though nobody has ever seen what might lie under the eye patch..." Finny finished as he titled his head innocently, noticing her sudden curiosity. Isabelle nodded to herself before getting to her feet with a subtle smile.

"It was a pleasure to learn more about the household and its keepers- but I am afraid I have to cut this meeting short. I must begin making preparations with my maid to head home as soon as possible."

The servants blinked in surprise, exchanging a few glances. However, before they could question her, she hastily exited. She was more than eager to learn more about the Phantomhive Earl just upstairs.

As nonchalantly as she could, Isabelle adventured through the manors many halls, hoping to find some clues regarding the Earl's past. That was until a firm hand abruptly ended her investigation.

She tensed in fear as she hesitantly glanced up, meeting the gaze of the butler himself, Ciel just behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you believe you are doing?" he demanded sternly, stepping out from behind Sebastian as he released Isabelle's shoulder.

With a light smirk, she crossed her arms, Enobria appearing behind her protectively, "exploring."

The two nobles glared at each other, their butler and maid at their side. Isabelle smirked.

"Has my curiosity touched a soft spot, Earl Phantomhive?" He gritted his teeth as her smirk widened, Isabelle clearly amused by his temper being lost so quickly.

"What have I done wrong?" she asked him teasingly. Ciel scowled.

"I do not appreciate a stranger snooping around my manor." he said, narrowing his eye.

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows. "I am _not_ snooping!"

He sighed in frustration, approaching her, stopping only a few feet away, "then tell me. Who are you really and what are you doing here?!"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "you already know who I am and I have nothing more to tell you." she said as a soft smirk stretched on her face. Ciel clenched his jaw.

"Sebastian!" he shouted.

Sebastian nodded and sprung forward, straight for Isabelle. Isabelle gasped subtly and clenched her fists.

"Enobria!" she screamed.

Ciel and Isabelle grunted. Sebastian held Isabelle tightly, his face serious as he watched Enobria hold Ciel. They were at a standstill.

Ciel scowled at Isabelle. "Sebastian, find her contract mark." he ordered.

Isabelle clenched her jaw, "Enobria, remove his eye patch." she ordered.

Both followed their instructions obediently.

Sebastian threw the hair away from the base of Isabelle's neck as Enobria untied Ciel's eye patch, which fell to the floor with a quiet flop. Ciel opened his right eye, gazing at Isabelle.

A crimson, seven-pointed star with two circles surrounding it was branded perfectly on the base of her neck.

He smirked, "so it's true then…you are in contract with a demon."

**So this is a short one. I apologize ;-; But hey! More back story XD I'm really sorry ;-; BUT I promise things shall pick up in a chapter or sooo. Promise. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	5. Chapter 5 Her Lady, Cooperative

The two earls remained quiet for some time until Isabelle, under her breath order Enobria to release Ciel. Enobria was ready to speak against it, however her mistress's eyes narrowed sternly. She was completely serious.

Enobria released the young lord without question. Ciel's eyes widened in subtle surprise as he watched Isabelle shut her eyes, still in Sebastian's unwavering grip. She seemed to accept her fate right then and there.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and grabbed his eye patch, having Sebastian release her to tie it for him before taking Isabelle's hand, making her blush in surprise.

"Come on." he ordered sternly, leading her to the staircase and into the basement.

She looked around in confusion.

"What are we doing down here?" she asked curiously, yet cautiously. He sighed.

"I just want to talk… in private." he stated, taking a seat before gesturing for her to do the same. She nodded, taking a seat next to him hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Now, enlighten me," he demanded with genuine interest in his tone, "how did you go about creating a contract with her...?"

Isabelle tensed and looked away, deep in thought.

"… I… ran away… from an abusive household and… someone came looking for me…" she said with her gaze concentrated to the ground. Ciel froze and looked up, looking her over in surprise.

"Abusive household?" he repeated, eyes narrowed in subtle shock.

She nodded, "My… father… he came to London to find me- to take me back and… she saved me." Isabelle looked up at Enobria, who shut her eyes and nodded slowly.

"So… she saved you from him…?" Ciel asked, somewhat apprehensive. She nodded.

"I don't have to be scared of him anymore." She stated, her gaze meeting Ciel's.

A subtle frown crossed Ciel's face as he couldn't bring himself to respond. Isabelle broke the silence eventually, lowering her voice, giving it a far gentler tone.

"What about you? How did you come into contract with Sebastian?" she asked. He tensed, sitting up in his seat.

"I-I was…" he turned his gaze away, looking off deep in thought, "I was taken by these people and … then, when I couldn't take it anymore, I summoned Sebastian…" he said, his gaze turning back to her. Isabelle tensed in surprise.

"…I guess… we have a lot more in common than I previously believed…" she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. He nodded.

"So, why are you so interested in the Phantomhive Manor?" he asked, a certain curiosity invading his tone again. She looked up at him, her gaze softer.

"I wanted to meet you." She said simply.

He blinked in surprise, "meet me? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Her majesty… she speaks so highly of you. I became interested in meeting you after I heard about the Jack the Ripper Case, then the Circus case of those missing children…" she laughed to herself, "I just had an interest in meeting you. Do I need another reason, or was that not convincing enough?" she asked teasingly.

He blinked back at her.

"…I'll take it, Raven…" he said, smirking subtly, "it is interesting to know more about you, Lady Isabelle."

"As it is a pleasure to know more about you…" she said, nodding to Sebastian standing behind him, "and your secrets."

Ciel nodded toward Enobria, "you too."

They both hummed with each other in thought, "so, I believe this should stay a secret between the two of us." Ciel said with a soft sigh, rubbing his jaw. Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"That would be preferable, Earl Phantomhive." They both shook hands and, just like that, their secret was set. Ciel led her back upstairs to the first floor foyer.

"If I'm not being rude to ask, how long do you plan on staying?" Ciel asked curiously. Isabelle tapped her chin in thought.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't a clue." she replied, pursing her lips.

He nodded, "stay as long as you wish…" he said with a soft smirk.

"I'd like that…" she said, returning the nod with a smirk. They both nodded to each other before Ciel led her upstairs with him to his study. Ciel sat at his desk.

"Anything else you're interested in knowing, Lady Isabelle?" he asked as he watched her study some of the things in the room. She merely shrugged.

"Any questions for me?" she asked, turning back to him.

Ciel tapped his chin, "well, how did you go about becoming a member of the Tonnerre family?" he asked curiously. She leaned on one of the bookshelves briefly in thought before answering.

"It was after Enobria… did away with my father… I ordered her to take me away and since she was the head maid of the family, she took me there."

"The Marchioness of Tonnerre then took me in as her child, per Enobria's request. Since the Marchioness couldn't have children, I was the next best thing, I suppose."

Isabelle went to speak when Enobria interrupted.

"Milady, you have a letter." Ciel narrowed his eye curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Isabelle flipped the letter over, making the seal visible for Ciel. His eyes widened in surprise and before her could speak, Isabelle nodded.

"Yes. It is a letter from the Queen."

Ciel and Isabelle sat down at his desk as she carefully opened the letter, the Queen's recognizable seal holding it shut.

She carefully slid the letter from the envelope and unfolded it, skimming through it quickly before Ciel titled his head.

"What does it say?" he asked seriously.

"It's addressed to both of us…" Isabelle glanced at Ciel who nodded, insisting she read. Isabelle cleared her throat, taking a seat next to him before she began reading.

"_To my Guard Dog and my Raven,_

_ I write this letter to inform you of your next mission. However, for this particular mission, I request the two of you work together. Before you begin to ask yourself why, let me explain the assignment. There have been a series of disappearances occurring in the Northern coastal town, Renan. Apparently, all of the disappearances have all been male and have occurred at night. The men were said to just disappear without a trace, as if lured away. This is the reason I wish for you to work together. I trust you, my boy, but I do not wish for any harm to befall you during the mission. My Raven, I do hope you can protect him, I have faith in you that you will once again, deliver only your best service for me, both of you. Please, also remember to dress for the elements, it being late fall. It rains and snows a great deal in the North during this time, so please think of your own safety as well. I do hope you can figure out the culprit behind these incidents and return the men safe and sound to their families. I know that you will not fail me; I have my utter most faith in you, my beloved Guard Dog and Raven. I'd like to hear good news from you two very soon. Write me back as soon as possible. _

_-Queen Victoria."_

"A cooperative mission…" Ciel narrowed his eyes. Isabelle pursed her lips.

"I've never had to work with someone on my missions before…" Ciel sighed and nodded.

"Yes… I'm afraid I work my best on my own as well… but I suppose this means we'll _have_ to be cooperative. If her Majesty requests it, we shall comply…" he said offering her his hand, "agreed?"

Isabelle nodded subtly, hesitantly taking his hand with her own . They shook.

Isabelle hummed, "according to letter, she just assigned me as your sort of protector." she said, smirking triumphantly, making Ciel roll his eyes with a sigh.

"If anyone will need protecting, it'll be you, Raven." He said, glancing at her with a huff.

She smirked and sat on his desk, leaving him in his chair in front of her, "we'll see about that, Guard dog." she said, playfully poking him with her shoe.

He rolled his eyes, looking up at her,"only if you can keep up with me…" he said with a sly smirk, making her jaw drop.

"Whatever you say, Earl Phantomhive," she said, tilting her head to the side, "this assignment will be nothing with the two of us…"

" We should get this over with quickly, don't you think?" Ciel asked, earning a nod from the female earl.

"Sounds good, partner." she said with a teasing smirk, making him roll his eyes once more.

"We better get to it." she said, hopping off his desk before showing herself out, he nodded, watching her leave with a subtle smirk and a whisper.

"..Sounds good, partner…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … Early the Next Morning… … … … … … … … … … …

After Isabelle left Ciel's study, Sebastian came, offering the usual evening tea. Ciel sighed, sipping his tea delicately, swirling it in the tea cup in thought.

"What a strange day…" he said, stifling a chuckle.

Sebastian looked up with a smirk, "yes, quite…" he sighed.

"So Lady Isabelle is like me in a sense then… she is in contract as well. Huh, it will be difficult to keep things from her now…" Ciel said with a smirk, Sebastian narrowing his eyes questioningly.

"She will be staying then?" he asked.

Ciel simply nodded in reply before he sat up in his chair.

"Sebastian, begin preparations for our departure to Renan tomorrow, I want to finish our assignment as quickly as possible. So pack my bags and ready a carriage for our departure tomorrow morning. I believe Enobria will be readying Isabelle's things…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly, "Lady Isabelle will be coming with us to the North then?"

Ciel nodded, "Her Majesty the Queen requested she be my partner for this mission… So we will be working as partners," he sat deep in thought, "I wonder… her Majesty must have known she was staying here then… but how...?"

Ciel sighed to himself, thinking as he sipped the last of his tea. He then looked up at his butler,"that was an order, Sebastian."

A smirk crossed Sebastian's face as he bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

**Soooo this is a LONG one! I've decided to start making these chapters longer which, sadly, means they require more content but I'm up for the challenge! Anyways, the first case has been established and I can't WAIT for y'all to read it~ Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	6. Chapter 6 Her Lady, In the North

Scotland.

Rolling hills into jagged cliffs and overhangs. Lakes and rivers of azure blue. And the ocean bordering the northern region. Snow had already found it's way onto the landscape, even in early autumn, as Isabelle and Ciel journeyed north. The small fishing town skimmed the icy ocean shores of smoothed pebbles instead of sand. It was truly freezing, just as the Queen had expressed.

Isabelle snuggled up in her winter coat, hiding her face in the fur before shutting her eyes with an icy breath. Her breath condensed in mist and dissolved into the air of the carriage. Noticing, Enobria rubbed Isabelle's shoulder. Ciel glanced up, sitting across from them, and narrowed his eye before calling out the window.

"How much longer Sebastian?!" he yelled, his teeth chattering with soft, but consistent, clicks.

Sebastian glanced back, holding the reins with the Phantomhive footman beside him, "just a little longer, I assure you My Lord."

Ciel sighed, ducking back into the carriage, shooting a glare at a slithering box beside him. "I can't believe we had to bring these _things_," he muttered, looking away in disgust, "damn you Snake."

Isabelle, on the other hand, attempted to completely ignore the shifting box. _Who knows how many snakes are in there_ she thought.

With a nervous sigh she glanced away, curling her trembling legs against the wood of the seat. The winter dress adorning her body was not nearly sufficient for such cold. Enobria frowned subtly.

Ciel suddenly lay his coat across her legs.

Isabelle glanced up in utter surprise when she noticed the heavy coat fixed over her legs. Ciel flashed her a small smirk before sneezing. He was freezing. Isabelle frowned slightly and stood from her seat before sitting beside the earl.

She wrapped his coat over his shoulders as he held himself before snuggling against his side. Ciel's eyes widened as he stuttered. He was completely flustered with Lady Isabelle clinging to him for warmth.

"Shut up." Isabelle cooed.

"A-ah..U-uh… ugh…" Ciel sighed in defeat, looking out the window, cheeks flushed with embarrassment before shyly wrapping an arm around the girl. He narrowed his eyes, gaze and grip softening as he felt her body relax in his hold, her breath slowing as she dozed off in the cold.

"We've arrived, Young Master." Sebastian shouted from the coach.

Ciel opened his eyes in surprise before peeking his head out, narrowing his eye in the icy fog. Through the haze was the small town of Renan. The carriage road across the uneven dirt path, patches of ice catching the wheels and horses' hooves. Ciel watched as people exited their homes to watch them cross through town.

He shook Isabelle's shoulder, stirring her from her slumber as he mumbled, "what an eerie place."

Isabelle blinked a few times before following his gaze. People were watching them. Whispering about them "Indeed, it's unsettling…" Isabelle whispered, straightening herself up as the carriage stopped.

An inn lay outside the door. It was built of wood with cobblestone details, a torch on either side of the two-door entrance. The windows appeared like colorless stained glass, detailed with pictures of what appeared to be fish-like, humanoid creatures: mermaids.

The butler and maid both took hold of their masters' luggage before Snake led them indoor, his precious box with snakes inside in his arms protectively.

"What's the purpose of those snakes anyway?" Isabelle muttered, holding Ciel's arm as he escorted her out of the carriage.

"I believe they're his friends but they also act as his voice mostly. It's the only way we really communicate. He needs them no matter where he goes. After all, he rarely speaks and without them he might as well be mute." Ciel sighed. They both suddenly froze.

Warmth. A roaring fireplace with heads of deer above the mantle lay inside.

Isabelle and Ciel both groaned in relief as the warm air washed over them, thawing their stiff bodies. Sebastian cleared his throat as he presented Ciel with keys to a _single _room, to which Ciel didn't notice. At least not until he was complaining about there only being 3 beds.

"There's no way the help can all fit in one bed~!" Snake shouted before clearing his throat, "says Emily."

Enobria narrowed her eyes, "it would be unbecoming for the help to even consider sharing a bed with the masters."

Sebastian nodded, rubbing his jaw in thought, "I suppose we could-"

"The two earls should share a bed yes they should!" Snake chimed, clearing his throat once more, "says Wadsworth."

The two earls glared at the snake as it was almost dancing victoriously on Snake's shoulder with silent fits of laughter.

With a light blush, Isabelle finally spoke up, pointing to each bed while attempting to hid her flustered voice, "C-Ciel and I shall share this bed. Enobria and Sebastian in this one a-and Snake and all his… snakes- in this one! Clear?!" she boomed, eyes spinning and face red.

Enobria simply gave her a reassuring pat on the head as the men all gave hesitant nods.

"Then it's settled! … says Emily." Snake said, stoic as ever.

Exhausted from their trip, the group decided to rest for the remainder of the day, Ciel and Isabelle laying back to back in their bed as they silently appreciated the warmth of sleeping together. Only until they awoke in each other's arms.

Isabelle shrieked, stirring Enobria from her preparations of morning tea as Ciel flew back off the bed and into Sebastian's arms as the butler chuckled. Both panted, equally flustered as they composed themselves, Snake laughing in a myriad of voices as his snakes chorused in laughter to which he stoically acknowledged each.

All of the luggage was thrown haphazardly out of the way to be unpacked later as the earls discussed their plan of attack. Laying a map of the town on one of the beds, Sebastian stepped back, allowing Isabelle and Ciel to look over it quietly, enjoying their morning tea and breakfast.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "because we have little information on this case we might as well get information on the men who have disappeared- backgrounds and such."

"Sebastian and Enobria can handle that. We should ask around town for information, consult the townsfolk for strange happenings," Isabelle retorted, tracing her index finger along the map, "Snake can accompany us."

Ciel blinked subtly in surprise, "w-well… yes I do suppose that would suffice."

"We are racing the elements here, Earl Phantomhive. We cannot afford to waste precious time. The cold kills out here. We should wrap up this case as soon as possible."

Enobria bowed her head respectively before excusing herself and Sebastian, Snake watching their exit with pursed lips. Ciel however narrowed his eye. Though he wasn't content with being told how to do his job, he silently acknowledged that Isabelle was indeed correct.

Their mission was pressed for time as winter slowly crawled over the town of Renan.

A soft flurry of snow had already begun ashing the town with white. People were ducking inside, fire places roaring orange with pillars of dark flowing from the smoke stacks. Time was surely against them.

Ciel and Isabelle, bundled in layers upon layers, travelled the emptying streets with Snake as an escort, his precious snakes in his suit lest they freeze to death.

They questioned those in the square.

Isabelle smiled, pulling a man aside, "excuse me sir. May I have a moment of your time-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME' YA WENCH!" he boomed, pushing her off. His eyes were bloodshot and bags lay deep under his eyes as he shuffled off in the blowing blizzard. Isabelle's eyes widened as she was simply thrown aside in the snow.

Ciel was immediately at Isabelle's side, helping her balance after the man had shoved her.

"What's these people's problems…" Ciel growled, gripping Isabelle's forearms from behind.

"He sure had a stick up his-" Isabelle covered Snake's mouth with a sigh as his brown python flicked it's tongue in his suit jacket.

"... says Emily."

Isabelle muttered quietly, flustered. Ciel then took notice and finally released her with a light blush on his cheeks.

A women had noticed them.

She wandered over and smiled sweetly, a toddler latched onto her side, "are you two alright?"

"Yes." Ciel answered coldly. The miss frowned as Isabelle put on a smile.

"We are indeed alright, thank you ma'am," Isabelle smiled, bowing politely, "though I am concerned about the attitude of the folks in this town…"

"Ah yes, they are just… scared…"

"Scared?"

"Yes miss! Of the Mermaid Curse they are."

Isabelle blinked in surprise, "Mermaid.. Curse…?"

The women nodded, adjusting the toddler on her hip, "yes, the mermaid's lure men into the night and drown them in the jetty yes they do… They drown in the night and their bodies just up and disappear! They're angry with us."

Ciel and Isabelle exchanged quick glances as the woman cooed to her child as she began to cry, "I actually lost me husband to the curse ah' did… now I got 'is debts to pay." she muttered, walking away with her crying child as she attempted to calm her.

The earls narrowed their eyes and tried to get more information, however, the townspeople simply ignored them. The earls, completely defeated, returned to their room at the inn, Sebastian and Enobria waiting.

As Snake emptied his coat of snakes into the warmth of his bed, Enobria and Sebastian presented Ciel and Isabelle with the information they had gathered.

Sebastian cleared his throat as Ciel dug through the stack of papers, Isabelle peeking at a few curiously, "all of the 26 men kidnapped appear to be over the age of 18. They differentiate between living alone or with families and but all remain as middle class citizens or peasants." Sebastian finished, glancing at Enobria as she sighed.

"They have thus all disappeared in the night and the Arista, a fishing vessel stationed at the warehouse outside of town, and her crew have been handling the searches. Their results have not yet been released to the public." Enobria said, glancing between the Earls as they lifted their heads.

"That's peculiar…" Ciel muttered, dropping the papers back in the stack, his eye narrowed in thought.

Isabelle nodded slowly, glancing at her maid, "we should ask them a few questions then, shall we? And also find out more about this rumored Mermaid's Curse. Though it sounds trivial..." she questioned, standing from her seat on the bed while rubbing her chin. Enobria nodded, hand over her heart.

"Yes, my lady."

"Wait what!?" Ciel retorted as Isabelle pulled on her coat, "where are you going- it's freezing outside for god sakes!" he boomed, grabbing Isabelle's arm roughly. Enobria grabbed Ciel's shoulder and held it firmly until he released Isabelle to which Sebastian grabbed Enobria's arm.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "to investigate. Where else?"

"In this weather? You'll catch your death of cold you stupid girl!" Ciel scowled, eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"We have to get this information as quick as possible." she responded coldly.

Ciel fell quiet as Isabelle left the room, Enobria behind her. Isabelle adjusted the fur on her hood with a shiver while exiting the inn onto the streets before a scarf covered her neck and a hand fell upon her shoulder gently.

"You really will catch a death of cold without me around." Ciel whispered in her ear, going to her side.

A light flush heated Isabelle's cheeks as a small smirk appeared on his lips. She looked away to conceal her fluster and both followed Enobria to the docks with Sebastian behind them.

"I'm actually quite curious as well you know." Ciel murmured, glancing at her as they walked side by side.

"About what?" Isabelle asked, meeting his gaze.

"About this curse."

Isabelle fell quiet for a moment before stifling a small laugh, "Oh come now Earl Phantomhive," she whispered, "there is no such thing as curses."

**Ah ha! Scotland~ and mermaids? This one's gonna be an adventure AND a nice opportunity for Ciel to see what his new partner's made of! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	7. Chapter 7 Her Lady, Trustworthy

Snow was taking it's place on the rolling green hills. It lay glistening in the concealed sun, the sky overhead a misty gray to which the sunlight barely escaped.

The walk to the fishery warehouse was an unpleasant one.

The dirt path leading outside of the town to the docks was all but covered in a fresh layer of fallen snow and the white landscape became disorienting. The earls only arrived by following the sounds of seagulls and the smell of the sea.

The harbor held few boats and among them was the majestic Arista. The boat sway in the deep greyed waters, snow piling on its mast, sails, and decks. The grand wooden vessel sported the carving of a mermaid on it's bowsprit.

Isabelle panted lightly as she gazed up onto the decks. Men wolf whistled, specifically at her maid, shouting lewdly. However Enobria ignored them as both earls step forward.

"To the crew of this vessel, we wish to speak with your captain," Ciel called to them, "now."

They all exchanged glances before one man in particular tapped his cigar with a cough of smoke, "'oos askin'?!" he yelled back, choking a laugh.

Ciel gritted his teeth, "listen here you-!"

"What're ye' all goin' on about?!" shouted a voice as the warehouse doors slid wide open. A girl stepped out eyes narrowed as she massaged her lips together, staining them pink with subtle lipstick. Then she noticed the earls and help.

She tilted her head and curiously wandering over. She tilted her head the other direction, hands over her hips as she met Ciel's gaze with her sky blue eyes. Her white cotton skirt stained with dirt and a leather corset fitted her curved form.

With a soft smile she spoke up, hands on her hips, "what can I do for ye'?"

" w-we… We're looking for the captain."

"Oh?"

"Yes! I demand you take us to him." Ciel ordered, stern with his eyes narrowed, eyepatch furrowing with it. However, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her bright, crimson hair, tied up in a messy bun with wavy locks falling out of the clips.

The women let out a laugh, throwing her head back, "yer' lookin' at her lad." she cooed.

Ciel took a step back into Isabelle, muttering, "a-a women…?"

"Somethin' wron' with that?" she asked, voice suddenly stern, almost as if the question had become rhetorical.

"No. Of course not." Isabelle spoke up, holding Ciel's arm reassuringly as their butler and maid stepped up behind them protectively. The women, however, seemed unphased.

"Then come aboard." she cooed.

Sebastian led the way through the warehouse, built up with cold, steel walls, and followed the women as she glanced around at a crew of 27 men working vigorously in the cold of the building.

"By the way, I'm Betty Halligan. Miss… Betty Halligan." she repeated, glancing at Sebastian who returned the glance with a polite bow.

Ciel stepped beside Sebastian as Enobria did the same with Isabelle when they came onto the deck of the ship through a loading bay, avoiding rolling carts of boxes and other cargo skating on board the vessel.

Betty swung open the door to the captain's quarters, glancing at the earls, "one at a time."

Ciel and Isabelle quickly glanced at each other and Ciel nodded, giving Isabelle's hand a reassuring squeeze, "see if you can gather some information. This won't take long," he cooed, "just stay with Enobria and Snake." he shouted, heading inside the cabin with Sebastian as the door shut and locked.

They were separated.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the room.

The captain's room, Beth's office, was decorated with finely crafted and shined wood, a desk with the infamous mermaid chiseled onto the oak. A glass lantern, resembling an hourglass was lit as Ms. Halligan blew out a match with a smirk.

"Take a seat ah-"

"Thomas," Ciel spoke up, sitting after Sebastian pulled out the seat, "and this is my father's friend, Alexander Pershing."

Sebastian nodded, casting a brief yet understanding glance at his master, "a pleasure to meet you Miss Halligan." he cooed.

She raised her eyebrows, "never heard ah ye'."

Ciel hesitated, cursing himself. He knew he couldn't reveal his true identity but now he was against a wall.

"We're visiting town. My friend Abraham has recently been involved in the string of disappearances and I've come to console his wife, daughter and nephew Thomas, here." Sebastian responded. Beth tensed slightly and Ciel mentally sighed in relief, thanking Sebastian for his quick thinking.

"A-ah yes… Abraham Oresy did indeed disappea' with the others. It's a tragedy it is." she breathed, sitting across from Ciel, head resting on her laced fingers with elbows propped up on her desk.

"Yes, it is." Sebastian continued, "we've come to see if there was any evidence of his reappearance here. We're aware you're indeed the one conducting searches for the men."

Beth took advantage of Ciel's straying gaze, a painting catching his eye, "you like it?" she whispered softly, Ciel tensing in surprise as he refocused.

"It was given to me by my grandfathe. Poor fellow was obsessed with em." Beth said, standing as she admired the painting of a beautiful girl with the tail of a fish, perched atop a cliffside.

"...with what may I ask?"

"Sirens. Er' mermaids in paticula'."

"I see…" Ciel sighed. _she's crazy._ he thought, choosing to ignore her as she continued.

"Did ya know this town's cursed by a siren?"

Ciel blinked in surprise, Sebastian narrowing his eyes while listening to his master, "cursed?"

A smirk stretched across Beth's face as she strutted toward Ciel, heeling clicking on the wood floor as she set her hand's on each of his slender shoulders. Sebastian watched, eyes narrowed dangerously, as she spoke.

"A man was said to 'ave fished 'er out of the jetty there and when she begged to be freed. Howeva' he instead CUT off 'er tail!" she shouted, squeezing his shoulders while poking his knee, making him twitch and squirm, "and made her become his servant."

Beth released him much to Ciel's relief, but continued, "but, latea' she passed on from the infection 'er severed tail brought 'er and when she died, she cursed the selfish men a' this town to truly unfortunate ends," she breathed, glancing at Ciel with one hand rubbing the carving on her desk, "the Mermaid's Curse… it's real."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Isabelle showed herself around the warehouse, her maid on her heels the entire managed to slip past several crew members to the storage bins lying deeper in the warehouse.

It smelt foul.

"What's that ungodly smell…" Isabelle breathed, holding her nose as Enobria continued ahead, taking a quick sniff of the air before fluttering her eyelashes.

"In there."

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows, approached a storage room, locked tight with chains restraining the handles and a rusted lock at it's center. She ran her fingers over the lock, hesitantly releasing her nose as a deep waft hit her like a brick wall.

She grimaced and stepped back, "how foul! It smells like-"

"What're you doin' back here lass?!"

Isabelle tensed and turned as Enobria stepped in front of her protectively.

A man with a shattered toothy grin chuckled lowly, messing with a worn eyepatch over his right eye, "that's where all the naughty girls go…" he growled, looking her up and down, a lewd grin crossing his face.

Enobria scoffed, taking Isabelle's arm, "let us be off milady."

Isabelle nodded slowly before leading the way back to the main building, the man chuckling lowly and he teased them with fake pushes to touch them, their hair, arms or waists, as he followed them back.

Enobria "tsk"ed, glancing at Isabelle who peeked back at the storage room curiously, mumbling under her breath as she quickly slipped away, "stand watch."

"Milady!" Enobria called, clenching her jaw as the man turned back.

"Quickly…" Isabelle muttered under her breath, pulling the jammed door open where only a small crack lay between her and what lay inside, "just a peek."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Ciel glanced back as the door burst open. Isabelle stood panting in the doorway, Enobria watching the men with narrowed eyes.

"I coulda sworn I locked that." Beth said as she blinked curiously, head tilted.

Ciel stood abruptly from his chair that flew back as he joined Isabelle at the door, glancing between her and Ms. Halligan. And narrowing his eyes knowingly, he spoke.

"We need to leave," he breathed, glancing at Beth as her eyes narrowed, "thank you for the lore, but we're done here." he cooed, wrapping his coat around the panting miss.

Beth nodded slowly as the quartet hastily made their way back to town, the crew watching them like gargoyles perched protectively on the Arista. Ciel kept his hand on the small of Isabelle's back, ushering her forward protectively as he whispered in her ear.

"What happened back there?"

"I'll tell you when we're safe at the inn."

"Safe…?" Ciel mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. Isabelle simply gave him a quiet nod, watching her maid in front of her with Sebastian behind. When they successfully and safely made it back to the room, Snake glanced up from his seat on his bed, holding down the fort for them.

"Well you all look flustered yes you do! … says Emily."

Isabelle huffed, sitting on her side of the bed, running her fingers through her hair with a shaky hand. Ciel sat beside her only until she tensed. He took hold of her wrist firmly.

Blood.

He scowled, "what the hell happened…?" he growled, tightening his hold on her wrist. Isabelle yanked away from him with a scoff.

"He attacked us first!" she shouted, staring him down as they both rose from their seats on the bed. Their tempers flared. Snake pursed his lips, watching quietly with the butler and maid as the earls promptly screamed at each other.

"Did you actually-?!"

"Of course I did! He attacked us didn't you hear?!"

"You- you idiot! You insolent- what if they come after us!?"

"Oh come now we both know you're only concerned about yourself Earl Phantomhive!"

Ciel scowled, "you've put this entire investigation in jeopardy you stupid girl! I should have never listened to the Queen's request to work with someone so incompetent!"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes before striking him.

"Young Master!" Snake and Sebastian shouted, going to Ciel's side as he held his bruised cheek in disbelief. Isabelle's hand quaked, her knuckles red as she clenched her jaw with shaky breaths.

The help held them both apart until Isabelle swallowed dryly.

"... I-I'm leaving." she berated, walking past him with fists clenched as his eyes widened. He turned in time only to see the door slam as the girls stormed out.

It was silent for a few moments before Ciel dropped his head, muttering under his breath venomously.

"Fine."

**Ahhhh lover's quarrel I mean what? But Isabelle got your back Ciel (hence the title huehuehue) But what's she have to protect him from is the better question. Things are bound to get interesting after this fight. Just you wait! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	8. Chapter 8 Her Lady, Hostage

Ciel woke with a cold and shaky breath.

The room was freezing and so was the empty side of the bed to his right. He blinked drowsily, reaching out to feel for warmth. Cold. He narrowed his eyes and sat up abruptly as his eyes widened, hair matted in a mess of a bed head.

_Isabelle hasn't come back yet _he thought, looking around for the maid.

They were nowhere in sight.

Ciel threw his legs out of the warmth of the covers and panted lightly with harsh shivers. Sebastian was immediately at his side, wrapping him in a blanket. Glancing at the window, Ciel could make out frost coating the glass and a fresh blanket of snow on the streets.

He scowled, turning to his butler, "did you hear them come back last night?" he asked, voice quivering as he tightened the blanket around his body. Sebastian simply shook his head, eyes narrowed.

Then Ciel stood up, "dress me Sebastian. We must go look for them." he ordered, moving his bangs from his left eye.

Sebastian smirked subtly, and with his hand over his heart he cooed, "yes, my Lord."

As the sun began to rise, Ciel was dressed and ready, bundled up in his coat, hat, and snow boots. Sebastian had woken Snake as well who was attempting to warm his freezing friends.

"We can't take much more of thiiis… says Wadsworth."

Sebastian patted the man's shoulder gently with a reassuring smirk, "do not worry. I fear this may be over more quickly than we may expect." he chimed.

Snake blinked slowly in surprise, "Black…" he mumbled, eyebrows furrowed as Sebastian returned to Ciel's waiting side, opening the door for his Young Lord. Ciel yelped in surprise when he came face to face with the maid.

But before he could speak, she interrupted him.

"Lady Isabelle is in trouble. Come."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Isabelle groaned softly before letting out a shaky breath. She opened her mouth, prying her frozen, blue lips apart. She seized with a vicious wave of shivers, curling up before noticing she couldn't move her hands.

Chains. She was restrained, back to the freezing steel wall. The cold was biting at her bare skin. She had been stripped down to her dress slip and her original garb lay agonizingly close, but out of reach. She let out a weak sigh, glancing up as the door opened and several crew men funneled in.

"I-I knew it…" she growled, voice trembling, "...B-Beth Halligan."

The redhead grinned as she twirled the key around her index finger, looking down on the trembling earl before her smirk turned, almost on a dime, to a scowl, "you're the one who killed my man," she scoffed, eyes narrowed dangerously, "you saw everything didn't you."

Beth knelt down in front of Isabelle, peering into her deep blue eyes as she waited for an answer from her helpless prisoner. Instead, Isabelle spit in her face.

Beth scowled as she stood, slamming the steel toe of her boot into Isabelle's side, throwing the girl aside. Isabelle glanced up shakily while lying on the ground, jaw clenched. At this rate, she would freeze to death.

The crew members thrust her to her feet and she stumbled forward helplessly, losing her balance on weak legs. Beth lifted her chin roughly with the muzzle of a rifle and smirked.

"Take her topside. We've got some business to take care of."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Ciel panted harshly as he half sprinted half lept through the snow drifts concealing the dirt path. He took deep breaths, exhaling shaky clouds of ice as his eyes narrowed. Sebastian and Enobria kept behind him, Snake struggling to resist the sink of the snow as it came up past his calves as he also juggled his multiple snakes while stuffing them in his warm coat.

The docks were ahead. The scent of the sea lingered in the cold air and it only caused Ciel to quicken his pace. That was when Sebastian called out, scooping Ciel up from his feet.

"The boat is leaving, Young Master!"

Ciel tensed with a yelp and clutched Sebastian as he looked on. The boat, cargo and all, was setting sail in the storm, chunks of ice bobbing in the ebbing grey.

Enobria narrowed her eyes, ready to take a rowboat secured to the dock until Ciel stopped her. He yanked her back and she pushed him off with a harsh glare, "Lady Isabelle is aboard that boat."

Ciel froze.

"No…" he breathed, forcing Sebastian to release him once on the docks, "no! Sebastian we must catch that boat!"

Sebastian scowled, "Young Master-" he began, before Ciel cut him off, discarding his eyepatch into the snow.

"Sebastian," he called, his voice desperate as he uncovered his eye, "this is an order. Help us catch that boat!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Isabelle panted weakly. The desolate cold earned her exposed skin a subtle blue tint and all she could do was await for hypothermia to take her.

The frozen wood below her on the deck was filling with snow as crew members meandered around, watching the open water with hearty chuckles while others teased and pulled at her, Beth watching from the quarter deck.

She eventually approached the shivering mass and stood before her once more, glancing at her surrounding crew as they came to her side, encircling Isabelle.

She grinned, hands on her hips till she threw them out.

" 'Ave at 'er boys!" she cheered.

Isabelle's eyes widened as hands came at her, grabbing at her dress slip, her hair, her limbs. They yanked her up like a doll and ran their hands over everything they could like mad men. She clenched her jaw before muttering under her breath with a weak, barely audible, voice.

"I-I have had enough of this…"

Several of the men stopped and removed their hands however some continued their play. At least, until one brushed her hair from her neck.

".. 'E-ey Miss Halligan… Ya may wanna look at this 'ear…" he called hesitantly as the crew all grouped behind Isabelle, looking at the odd marking, "looks like a tattoo'er somethin'."

"The hell are ya talkin' about?" Beth scoffed, walking over before glancing at the base of Isabelle's neck. Against the pale skin was the red, seven-pointed star. Beth curiously yet cautiously lay a hand against it.

"... I-it's warm."

"Don't touch me so indecently." Isabelle scolded, pulling away with narrowed eyes.

"How dare you!" Beth roared, yanking her hair back with brute force, popping Isabelle's neck and back with sickening _cracks_. She, once again, brought Isabelle to her feet and threw her into the crew members spectating.

"Throw her over!" she crowed, raising her rifle to the sky as her crew cheered wildly, hoisting Isabelle up as she screamed. Isabelle then silenced herself, and with jaw clenched, she cried out toward the monochromatic sky above.

"Enobria! Come to me NOW!"

Suddenly, the ship split.

The center of the ship was lifted out of the water as a sudden wave pulsed below and, with no support, split in half. The ship broke into two pieces, like a rotten mass of drift wood striking a rock.

Wood from the supports split like toothpicks, masts like twigs, and cannon sized splinters of wood sped out through the air and into the ocean. The two pieces, with an eardrum-shattering _CRACK_ and _POP_, split and rose skyward.

Men screamed as they were thrown unwillingly into the icy graves awaiting below and many tried to hold on for dear life, counting their blessings as the front of the boat gave way to the encompassing and powerful ocean waters.

Beth clung to Isabelle's leg with wide eyes, gagging for words as she stared up into the cold, cat like eyes of Isabelle Tonnerre's loyal maid.

She opened her mouth, to beg for mercy, but instead retched, gagging up a chunky mouthful of blood that spilled into the dyed waters beneath her.

Enobria held Isabelle bridal style, her mistress wrapped tight in a blanket as the wind carried Enobria's black hair off her back and flowing in a gale. Beth begged through sobs for the maid to rescue her as well, but Isabelle silenced her as she held the lifeline that was Isabelle's boot.

The quarter deck was beginning to sink.

Enobria waited patiently, perched atop a remaining beam that once held the two pieces of ship together, as Isabelle cleared her throat dryly, looking down on the captain.

"I do have one question before I drop you." she demanded.

Beth froze as Isabelle continued, almost causally, "why did you kill all those men? And proclaim them as missing?" she asked coldly, eyes narrowed.

Ciel and Sebastian could only watch from the rowboat as the Arista sank, the mighty jetty claiming it in a frozen tomb as men grabbed wildly at the air with screams that eventually fell into a deathly silence.

They could only watch as Isabelle quietly threw the captain from her lifeline and could only watch as she joined her men below.

**That's the first case completed! Nice happy ending huh. Nah, people are dead XD Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	9. Chapter 9 Her Lady, Reckless

"A _warning_ from the Queen? How foolish," Isabelle muttered before sneezing.

"R-reckless? I did only the best of my ability. Sorry if some dastardly people perished in the process- A-ACHOO!"

Isabelle snorted before blowing her red nose, snuggled away in a mountain of blankets as she coughed. It was only common sense that her escapades in the cold would result in her coming down with a cold.

The Queen, as a result of _accidentally_ sinking an entire fishing vessel along with it's crew, had strongly urged her Raven to take a "well needed and well deserved break" due to her "reckless and rash actions in Renan."

Isabelle hated it. "Reckless," she scowled, tossing the letter away.

With a grunt, she rolled out of bed and stumbled on the cold wooden floor, tightening the robe around her slender body. It'd been a very long since she'd last been sick and according to Enobria it called for a well needed break. And a well needed break called for her to return home.

The House of Tonnerre.

She cringed at the very name. She _hated _ her family as much as they despised her very existence. But she was trapped there for the time being.

She groaned from the congestion enveloping her ability to breath and almost drunkenly went to the door, slamming it into the person waiting on the other side.

"... Oops." she said, peering out as a maid juggled a few things in her arms only for Enobria to stabilize her with hands gripping the clumsy girl's forearms as she nodded over and over again in thanks. The servants here are so helpless. With the exception of Enobria, they all act like imbeciles and treat me all the same.

With a soft scoff, Isabelle scooted past the maid who hesitantly called out to her, only to be ignored in return. Enobria sighed softly and followed Isabelle. There was no doubt that trouble was a afoot.

Isabelle scooted along the halls barefooted. She groaned as waves of shivers shook her body and, in turn, caused her to continuously sneeze. She was miserable. It had already been 2 weeks since she left Scotland, so why was she still so ill? _Ridiculous_ she thought _this is absolutely ridiculous. _

As she approached the parlor she could make out voices. There was no mistaking the rasping breaths and softer voice. Her aunt and mother lay inside. Chatting casually as usual.

When Isabelle entered with Enobria as her shadow, both women glanced over and stood but both acted very differently.

"Belle…!" her mother called out, smiling softly before concern washed over her. Her aunt simply scoffed. She watched her mother approach before the women latched onto her. She'd always been clinging but Isabelle being ill gave her an excuse to act more motherly; protective almost.

"Mother." Isabelle said into her mother's chest, suffocating on her breasts as they nearly toppled her over.

"A-ah my darling- I apologize!" she cried, pulling away as Isabelle rubbed her face, flushed with fever. She gave her mother a soft and reassuring smile, calming her before panic could strike. _She's much too kind_ Isabelle thought, glancing past her as her aunt shot a glare at her.

_Her on the other hand… _

Her aunt, her beloved aunt, approached her and crowed, arms crossed over her chest as she spoke though Isabelle paid her little attention if anything. _That women was probably just going on and on about how I am fine and mother needn't worry. _Isabelle muttered. _Pain in my-_

"Why have you gotten out of bed Belle darling?" her mother asked, taking her hands carefully.

Isabelle had to blink a few times as she registered the question before answering, "a-ah, I was feeling a bit stiff being trapped up in bed."

Her mother nodded as a smile crossed her lips, soft and plumped pink. A truly stunning woman she was with long, chestnut brown hair tinted red in the sun with striking green eyes. Isabelle however, resembled her in no way, though that was to be expected.

Besides, Isabelle was not her child after all. But she cared for her all the same.

It was the only thing that brought true happiness to Isabelle's life. And it was the only thing that could destroy her as well. Especially when her aunt pulled her mother aside and began scolding her.

_I hate her._

Isabelle simply left, Enobria following her as her mother called for her. She strode from the room before sneezing, earning a snicker from her maid. However, before she could scold her maid, another girl hurried into the room.

"Milady! S-someone has come for you- a boy yes!"she shouted, adjusting her skirt and her step as she nearly fell over in her haste.

"... Boy?" Isabelle repeated, blinking in surprise, "who in the world would visit me?" she asked, heading to the main foyer of the manor. The maid stuttered as she followed, Enobria, of course, behind her per usual.

Isabelle burst into the foyer, adjusting her robe on her tired form, "what do you want?" she ordered with a sniff.

Then she froze.

"That's quite a way to greet guests," Ciel said, hand on his hip with his butler at his side, Sebastian bowing respectfully with a smirk, "I do how we haven't disturbed you here, Lady Isabelle."

"A-ah.. oh…" Isabelle breathed, rubbing her red nose before approaching. She was well aware that she looked just as bad as she felt, bedhead of matted hair, features red from fever, and robe half hanging off her bare shoulder. The sight took Ciel's breath away.

"G-god…. you look…. horrible."

"Thanks." Isabelle sneered, rubbing her nose as it ran with mucus. Ciel cleared his throat before offering his handkerchief with a light blush, pulling her robe's sleeve up some. He, however, kept his gaze averted bashfully.

"I wanted to see how you were doing but I can see its…. not favorable," he said, setting his hands on her shoulders as he spun her around, "you should get to bed at once."

Isabelle's cheeks flushed red as he ushered her forward. He seemed so sure of himself but at the same time he also had no idea where he was going in the massive manor.

"E-Earl Phantomhive," Isabelle spoke up, "you don't know where you're going."

Then he stopped.

"... Oh."

Isabelle snorted softly before laughing, but shortly her laughs turned to coughs as she leaned against him for support. Ciel muttered hastily as he put his hands up, hesitant to touch Isabelle as she retched against him. That's when Enobria took her instead.

She carried her mistress princess style through the halls as Ciel and Sebastian both followed, Ciel more closely as he watched Isabelle in her maid's arms. They finally made it to her room where Isabelle was tucked back in bed by her maid, Ciel sitting at a chair beside her bed. They both exchanged glances and Ciel sighed, rubbing his head with Sebastian behind him.

"So I see you've been ill since the Arista sunk…" Ciel breathed, adjusting his ring over his black gloves.

"I-Is it that obvious really?" Isabelle coughed, groaning in discomfort.

"Well… I'm somewhat glad it's nothing more serious."

Isabelle tensed, blushing lightly, however her flush was concealed by the feverous red already dusting her features.

"And I… well I'm aware you weren't busy so I… I ah… I wanted to be… _acquainted _with you," Ciel mumbled, blushing lightly as he averted his gaze, "and I wanted to do so through… spending time… with… you."

"... eh?"

Ciel sighed, glancing over before standing, "Her Majesty has informed me that a newly popular restaurant in London has just opened and I was curious as to whether or not you'd accompany me."

Isabelle blushed furiously, struggling to find her words. She had no idea what to say to his request, but she timidly blushed brighter as Ciel approached her bedside, setting a hand on the very edge beside her body.

"Of course, after you're all well… Lady Isabelle." Ciel mumbled, looking down at her as she sniffled, causing him to crack the tiniest smile, "I'd be honored if you'd come."

She couldn't believe her ears or eyes. She sat up as Sebastian alerted him of their dwindling time. Ciel nodded slowly before leaving her side, Sebastian looking over his pocket watch before slipping it back into his tailcoats pocket.

"... Enobria… please show them out could you?" Isabelle breathed, finally speaking up. Her maid simply nodded before escorting the men from her bedroom.

_I didn't give him an answer…_

Isabelle silently waited for her maid to return to which she did shortly. Enobria glanced at Isabelle, who had her head hanging down against her chest. Then she mumbled.

"My Lady?" she asked, stepping closer.

Isabelle's head lifted slowly as she sniffled, rubbing her nose with an annoyed huff.

"I'll accept his offer," Isabelle said, eyes narrowed, "please. Alert Earl Phantomhive as soon as I have recovered."

A small smirk stretched across Enobria's face as she bowed, "Yes, my Lady."

**What's this!? Ciel just asked Isabelle on a date?! Ok now I swear the romance is coming ok? But it's definitely not going to go as smoothly as anyone may think- especially with all the messed up sh*t going on~ Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	10. Chapter 10 Her Lady, Gluttonous

Two weeks had past since then and, as promised, Enobria had informed Ciel Phantomhive that Isabelle had accepted his invitation to dinner.

And the day had arrived for their formal meeting.

Isabelle, having finally gotten over her cold, readying herself in a corseted, floor-length, burgundy dress. She adjusted her white gloves and locket dangling over her neck carefully. She twirled a fine curl over her finger before releasing it, the ringlet bouncing back into place with the rest of the simply perfect curls.

"Alright," Isabelle called, moving away from the mirror before her, "I'm ready… I think."

Enobria nodded, dressed in her best black dress. She was more than prepared to represent her Lady's family name to the best of her ability.

Her maid bowed her head before opening her bedroom door, Isabelle stepping over in her black, high heeled boots. Isabelle nervously ran her gloved hand over her bangs, pinned back out of her face.

"Do I look like I am trying to hard?" Isabelle asked, glancing back at Enobria as they headed to the foyer to wait.

"You look fine, my Lady," Enobria said, smiling reassuringly, "you're stunning really."

Isabelle nodded slowly, setting a hand over her chest. She took a deep breathing and felt the racing of her heart. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

She opened her eyes when a knock at the door emanated in the hall. She tensed and held her breath, glancing at Enobria who nodded knowingly. The maid casually went to the door, bowing as she opened it. And there he stood.

Ciel Phantomhive, dressed in a black, red, and _burgundy_ suit.

Both froze.

They both matched. Almost like a couple.

Their jaws both dropped as they stuttered in confusion and then anger. But there was nothing they could do now.

Ciel was the first to contain himself, glancing Isabelle up and down as she stood at just about his height. A bright blush flushed his cheeks red as he averted his gaze politely, mumbling under his breath.

"Y-you… look… I mean it's… an improvement from how you looked two weeks ago." he muttered, adjusting his bowtie nervously.

Even though it wasn't nearly the best compliment she'd ever received, it still made her heart race. Her breathing hitched some as she nodded, staring back at him. They both stared at each other, dumbfounded like love struck children.

It was only until Sebastian cleared his throat did they both snap out of it. The butler bowed politely to the girls before gesturing to the door.

"Shall we be off, maladies?" he cooed, tilting his head as a few strands of his bangs fell over his eyes. The butler and his master alike were both stunning in every sense of the word. However, Enobria was the only one not falling for the seductive atmosphere as she simply nodded and exited to the carriage to prepare it for her mistress.

Sebastian followed the maid outside as Ciel cleared his throat. He offered his arm to Isabelle. She tensed some and blushed, hesitantly taking it as they both seemed to freeze. And time with them.

It was Enobria who broke the silence, snapping them back to reality as Ciel nodded to her call, leading Isabelle outside. She kept her hand over her chest worriedly.

_It's beating. So very fast… _

It was off to the city the minute both earl's were in the carriage. London was their destination, at at the heart of the shopping district downtown on a cold November dusk, The Edison was filling with customers of the dinner rush.

It was a striking building that stood out from the other's with a unique steampunk fashion to it, decorated with steel and iron details like balconies on the long windows and metallic accenting.

The Edison truly stood out among the other restaurants and cafes as if was also far more crowded with carriages parked all along the sidewalks with people of higher classes filtering in with wallets as big as their intentions.

And Isabelle and Ciel were among them.

Enobria and Sebastian both took turns helping their master's out of the carriage. Isabelle gazed in awe at the building as the butler and maid ushered them toward the door, a line pouring out the door.

Isabelle chewed her lip, "it looks awfully crowded…" she breathed, glancing at Ciel as she held his stifled a small chuckle at the remark and Isabelle glanced up at him, "now what's so funny?"

"We've got reservations here. Don't be daft- we won't be waiting in any line." he stated with a smirk. Isabelle blinked twice in surprise before breathing out a laugh with _alright then_ sliding past her lips as he continued inside past the line of agitated noblemen and women alike.

The inside was far more grand that the outside. Circle tables with wine red, satin tablecloths were adorned with smokey steel candle stands and were accompanied by a single white rose in a corresponding vase of similar design to the stand. The gothic style carried out everywhere. It was simply exquisite.

Isabelle's internal awe was reflected through her face as it lit up. _What a grand place!_ she thought, smiling brightly, almost like a child at play.

When Ciel took notice, he laughed and, in return, Isabelle gave his arm a playful smack. That's when they were seated at one of the tables, the butler acting at their server lighting the candle stand steadily. He then excused himself after presenting them both with water.

"This place is far too fancy to invite a mere acquaintance to." Isabelle breathed, looking around as she daintily sipped her water.

Ciel hummed, "I suppose. But I also wanted an excuse to check it out and didn't exactly what to invite my fiance either. So this worked out in _my_ favor for the most part."

Isabelle nodded slowly as she fixed her skirt but suddenly choked up her water.

"F-Fiance?!" she shouted, several people turning to expect an engagement. But Ciel waved them off and nodded to Isabelle, adjusting his ring.

"Yes. I'm engaged- but this isn't anything serious. We're not even friends when you really consider everything. We've possibly known each other a whole month." he continued, running his gloved hand through his navy hair.

_He is right but… _Isabelle narrowed her eyes and finally brushed it off. _Fiance…_

Just as they each fell quiet, their server returned, notepad in hand as he bowed before taking their orders.

Roasted and smoked meats, the finest of desserts, freshest of ingredients, breads, cheeses, seafood, vegetables and fruits. Everything was available to them. As expected of the best restaurant in town.

It was a struggle for Isabelle to pick something quaint.

Ciel glanced her up and down as she stuttered about. Her etiquette was all off. Elbows on the table, legs crossed, slouching. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, straightening his own posture as he ordered, eloquent and well spoken.

Only when the server left did Ciel mention it.

"Did you ever take lessons in etiquette Lady Isabelle?" he asked bluntly, an eyebrow raised in question.

Isabelle choked on her water again before scowling, "e-excuse me?!"

He nodded, not acknowledging just how offended she was, "your posture is off and your manners are horrendous" he continued, waving a finger at her.

Isabelle's jaw dropped in surprise, "well what kind of gentlemen harrasses a woman in his company?" she hissed.

Ciel scoffed, "I-I'm not harassing you! I was simply... judging you."

Now it was on. Isabelle was ready to really let him have it, but the reappearance of the server stopped her. They both exhaled and straightened up. The tension was growing and the dinner was going to be ruined at this rate.

Isabelle sighed, urging herself to calm down and just enjoy the food as she lifted her fork daintily, now very subconscious of what she was doing and how she looked doing it.

_Delicious_ she thought, blushing as she chewed her food _absolutely delicious!_ The slow cooked meat of her choice melted on her tongue as she attempted to take small bites. Flavors of all kinds washed over her tongue in an array of perfection.

A stupid grin crossed her face and Ciel's expression softened at the sight. _I should apologize later… _he thought, enjoying his own meal. However, the atmosphere remained tense and silent.

But suddenly it hit her.

Isabelle's stomach dropped as she chewed the meat. _Revolting_ she thought, gulping _it's such a strange taste- a meat I've never tasted before. _The meat was lean but fell apart when softened like turkey.

She stood. _Revolting_. She retched and gripped the tablecloth. It was a taste she recognized, nothing short of disgusting. And such a popular restaurant was serving it on a silver platter.

She gulped and shook and looked up to meet Ciel's worried gaze as he too stood from his seat. He immediately came to her side just as she puked up her dish. People gasped and watched in horror as she fell limp from the waist up, coughing and gasping as she voided more and more of her stomach.

Enobria was immediately behind her and clasped her hand over her mistress's mouth, sealing her mouth tight as she pulled Isabelle's head back to her height. Enobria cooed in her ear, "calm down," she said, "that's quite enough."

Sebastian had joined his worried master and several of the servers and even management rushed over to Isabelle's aid as she slowly calmed, her shoulders trembling under the sleeves of her winter dress.

_Revolting. How can they…? _she thought. But there was no point in revealing it just yet. No one would believe her.

People whispered and murmured her name as it was Ciel who helped her to the wash rooms. He slipped into the women's room and helped her clean herself before he finally sighed.

"That was quite a performance." he teased, wiping her mouth sweetly with his handkerchief, "and you looked so satisfied with the food too. Seems like a waste- what happened?"

"Th-the meat they gave us!" she shouted, making him pull away in surprise.

"What about it?" Ciel asked, eye narrowing as he waited. But instead she turned, putting her hand to her chin.

"This is just what I can do to redeem myself…" she muttered, rubbing her jaw.

"Redeem yourself? To whom- the Queen?" Ciel asked, but, yet again he didn't get an answer as Isabelle continued to think aloud to herself. Finally, he blurted out, "what the hell are you talking about?!"

"A new case." Isabelle finally responded, turning to face him, her glazed gaze serious and directed right into his eye.

"Case…?" he repeated, "what for? This restaurant?"

"Yes. I have to find a way to prove it though. Please… Earl Phantomhive… help me." she pleaded, taking his hands. He blushed in surprise and looked down at her. Without thinking, he nodded. Isabelle's gaze softened and she nodded as she released him.

Ciel then cleared his throat, "b-but what exactly is it that you want to prove about this place?" he asked somewhat curiously.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, a serious tension building up before his question was finally answered.

"I want to prove that what I just ate was, indeed, not a cow nor pig. But a dog."

**Eating cats and dogs? Not in Victorian England you don't! XD Well, their date didn't go quite as planned but who expected it to? Tensions are still tight. Wonder how that'll work out... Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	11. Chapter 11 Her Lady, Working

"This is absolutely ludicrous…"

"I told you you did not have to participate in this all you know."

"If I didn't you'd surely do something stupi- ACK!"

"That's enough, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel scowled, rubbing his mouth while holding a bread bun Isabelle had promptly shoved into his mouth to shut him up. They were both dressed in peasant dress and attire, ready to go undercover for their second mission.

To expose the production, use, and secret service of dog and or cat meat in the place of that provided by livestock.

"How could you even tell it was something so… vile?" Ciel asked, Sebastian buttoning up his white, collared shirt. Isabelle's fingers twitched over her hair as she braided it to the side.

"That is none of your concern, Earl Phantomhive." she retorted quickly and bluntly. Enobria narrowed her eyes, adjusting Isabelle's corset, earning a gasp and groan as her mistress caught her breath. Dressed in a simple beige, ankle length dress, Isabelle let her braid rest over her shoulder, blowing her bangs consisting of stray hairs out of her eyes.

"I'm ready when you are." she muttered, turning to Ciel as he fixed his medical eyepatch. He gave her a quick nod before going to her side, dressed as a poverty stricken lad matching her.

"You've remembered the story correct?" he asked, fixing her necklace, a plain ribbon tied in a bow to conceal her contract mark, round her neck.

She gave a quick and simple nod, glancing over her shoulder into his eye, "yes, of course. I'm more than ready for this."

Isabelle quickly rubbed her hands in the soot of their hotel fire place, located across the street from the restaurant district, and patted herself down with it. She stained her dress with the black before assisting Ciel, doing the same to him.

He wrinkled his face as she patted down his cheeks, nose and forehead before coughing, "q-quit it!" he protested, grabbing her wrists.

Isabelle blushed lightly before a smirk crossed her lips.

She smacked her sooty hand right against his lips, dyeing the petal pink black with a laugh. Ciel made a sort of _gah_ as he back off, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he attempted to rub it off. He glared at Isabelle before rubbing soot on his hands.

"You asked for it…" he growled, throwing his hands at her. She yelped and laughed, dodging him as she used the beds, nightstands, and other furniture as obstacles while Ciel, helplessly, gave chase.

The maid and butler sighed in unison when Ciel had finally caught up with the duchess.

"I've… got you now!" he declared, tackling her to the ground. With a childish grin he hovered over her, cupping her cheeks with his dirty hands. But, soon, his smirk faded to a soft gaze and, accompanying it, a light blush upon his features.

He hovered over her, staring down into her waiting, azure gaze.

Her skin twitched at his touch and she fluttered her lashes slowly, not once daring to break their silent stare. He rubbed his thumb gently against her smooth cheek, skin soft like the finest silk. But not flawless.

The earl furrowed his eyebrows some as his thumb traced an almost invisible scar tracing from her cheek bone to her temple. It was only Isabelle's gentle voice that finally halted him as he explored the cracks.

"Earl Phantomhive…" she cooed, "we must be off. Don't you think?"

He let a soft gasp escape him as he quickly stumbled to his feet, clenching his jaw as he spun on his heels. Ciel kept his back to her as he spoke.

"Y-yes… let us be off, Lady Tonnerre."

Shortly after, the quartet exited their residence. Ciel and Isabelle were set on earning jobs at The Edison. They were determined to learn the truth.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

"A job?"

"Yes. We both would like- no we NEED work sir."

The manager heaved a sigh, arms crossed over his chest as he dropped his head in thought. Ciel and Isabelle stood helpless before his desk, their butler and maid awaiting their return outside. He finally lifted his eyes to meet their anxious gazes.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing here for you to do." he said, shutting his eyes once more.

Ciel sighed in defeat but Isabelle gritted her teeth with a low growl. She threw her hands against the desk, causing the man to jump in his chair and, before he could ask, Isabelle threw her head up, voice roaring frantically.

"Please sir! We'll do anything- absolutely anything! The most vigourous or vile work- please leave it to us!" she demanded before dropping her head with light pants. Ciel watched with sheer surprise before tensing.

Tears escaped Isabelle's eyes and were slowly meandering down her pallid cheeks. He managed to hold himself back for only a moment before he was at her side, rubbing her back and closest shoulder. The manager furrowed his brow, watching them before muttering as he eased back in his chair.

"... Anything?"

They both tensed before raising their heads. Isabelle gave him a few hectic nods, tears still sparkling fresh in her eyes. He breathed a soft laugh before resting his head on laced hands.

"Then I may have.. one thing… for you both to do."

… … … … … … … … … … … … Later that Night … … … … … … … … … … … …

That night, as instructed, Ciel and Isabelle hurried to the restaurants back entrance after closing, London's night life dying out as the night wore on dark under a new moon.

"Wait for us here," Isabelle instructed the demons, gazing up and down the streets adjacent to the establishment, "we will come for you shortly."

Isabelle and Ciel met with the manager after dark and we're given their first job.

The manager handed them each a series of nooses and steel traps. In confusion, they both held their share carefully before he spoke, explaining how to use them. Finally, he offered Isabelle a bucket of raw meats and fish. Ciel's uncovered eye widened as he looked on, realizing Isabelle was completely correct.

"This'll be your bait. You can round up some subjects back the docks usually. Try to fetch them not too gamey ya hear?"

"The strays you mean…" Isabelle muttered, eyes narrowed.

He nodded, "it's cheaper to use meat that hasn't quite expired yet right? Besides- not like anyone'll miss 'um. Just a bunch of stray animals fillin' up the streets and fightin' the bums." he stated. Isabelle listened closely, but, deep down, she wanted to barf.

But instructions alone, word of mouth, wouldn't be proof enough against The Edison. No, they had to bring a living specimen as proof.

Isabelle and Ciel returned to their waiting butler and maid, Isabelle informing Enobria of everything they had been asked down to the very letter to which she wrote down for later reference.

"Let us be off Enobria." Isabelle muttered, letting her hair down from the loose braid. Her maid nodded but Ciel abruptly cut in.

"Woah what?! I'm coming as well!" he demanded, scowling as Isabelle blinked in surprise.

She scoffed, "that's quite enough Earl Phantomhive. I'd don't need your assistance any more- much like I didn't require it in the first place!"

"Like hell you don't need me!" he shouted, suddenly gripping her forearms. Isabelle let a soft yelp escape her and her eyes widened as Ciel stared into her eyes before suddenly lowering his tone and loosening his grip.

"... I've come this far with you. There is no harm in pushing out a little further."

Isabelle froze as her cheeks flushed red. Ciel studied her reaction closely before moving his hands to her shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze before walking past her. Isabelle had to catch her breath.

Her hand shot up to her chest and her eyes widened some. _It's beating… again… it's beating so fast…_

She only snapped back when Ciel called for her. Isabelle spun on her heels only to be greeted by a warm smile and hand extended to her. Ciel waited patiently for her to take his hand and, eventually she did.

They both gave a soft squeeze to the other before heading off, demons murmuring behind them as they began their trek to the docks.

The manager had not bluffed, for, around every corner it seemed, stray cats and dogs were causing a ruckus as they scavenged the grimy alleyways. Isabelle clicked her tongue, looking around.

"Well… pick one I suppose." she muttered, glancing at Enobria who held one of the nooses and some bait. She nodded, glancing around before a plump cat, dotted with grey and greyish brown spots on white fur, caught her eye.

However, when she proceeded to lure said cat, it was Sebastian that stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he scoffed, protecting the confused feline.

Enobria blinked in surprise before furrowing her brows in annoyance, "catching the damn thing as ordered!"

"Why this one- and why a cat in particular?!"

"Because it looks small enough and easy enough to handle!"

"Then locate a dog of the same size!"

"That will take forever you oaf! Just let me at the damn cat!"

Ciel and Isabelle looked on in disbelief as the demons yelled at each other, Enobria wielding the trap as Sebastian held her back away from his precious cat. _They're arguing over a damn cat._

"I guess we'll take matters into our own hands." Isabelle muttered in annoyance. Ciel sighed before nodding, following her down the alleyway as their help's screams could clearly be heard blocks away.

"Keep a lookout- preferably for something small…" Isabelle called, Ciel walking ahead as she lugged around the bucket of chum, "it would also help to know why children could be so readily employed to do so- so this experience may be beneficial with us doing it alone..."

Ciel nodded and waved, watching out of the corner of his eye as he walked on ahead. Isabelle heaved a sigh, setting the bucket down with a rattle.

She shut her eyes. _S__o heavy…_

When she did open up her eyes, she gazed up at the star lit sky and breathed a peaceful sigh before lifting the bucket once more.

It was only then that she noticed a large dog barreling down the alley toward her.

**ISABELLE IS GONNA GET EATEN! Or will she? Would be nice if Sebastian and Enobria stopped arguing over a damn cat and watched their reckless young masters for a change. Aw geez. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	12. Chapter 12 Her Lady, Redeeming

Isabelle heaved a sigh, setting the bucket down with a rattle.

She shut her eyes. _S__o heavy…_

When she did open up her eyes, she gazed up at the star lit sky and breathed a peaceful sigh before lifting the bucket once more.

It was only then that she noticed a large dog barreling down the alley toward her. But, before she could even scream or dive out of the way, a hand pulled her from her place onto the streets. She stumbled right into the person who had saved her and they both toppled over with pained grunts.

For a moment or two, Isabelle rested upon her savior carelessly until she opened her eyes. She only moved off when she realized just who it was.

"E-Earl Phantomhive!" she cried, standing before stumbling. His hand shot up again and supported her as he panted, sitting where he had tumbled over.

"Y-you.. need to be more careful… Lady Isabelle." he breathed, standing as he held her arm before moving his grip to her hand. Then his eye widened. He yanked the noblewoman into his chest.

He wrapped his arms tight around her torso and spun them around 180 and held her close as vicious pants became closer and closer. The dog had noticed them and was nearing them. Ciel and Isabelle shut their eyes, expecting the impact as Ciel used his back to shield them both.

But the collision never came.

They both hesitantly turned to see Sebastian pinning the dog by its throat with his foot, Enobria securing its back with her heels. The earls blinked in surprise before both of them sighed, dropping their heads in relief.

"Took you long enough." they both grumbled in unison.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. Two Days Later … … … … … … … … … … … ….

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at the guard dressed in white as he escorted her through the royal halls, Ciel at her side.

She dropped her gaze behind the black netting of her head piece, holding her hair up in a tight, curled updo. A black winter gown of silk with a split skirt of dark teal with black vinyl details adorned her small body.

She looked stunning. It was nothing short of acceptable for an audience with the Queen of England herself.

Isabelle lifted her gaze once more as the Queen's butlers opened the doors for the two of them. Guard Dog and Raven alike both entered to the room before bowing and curtsying respectively. Her hoarse yet sweet greeting lifted their heads and Ciel and Isabelle both gazed on at the Queen, seated in the parlor with tea set and ready for them.

"Sit down now, my dear boy and Raven," she called with a smile, "I'm eager to hear what you've discovered in person."

Ciel approached first, Sebastian following as his shadow as Isabelle waited a moment. However, Ciel had noticed her sudden hesitation and waited.

He stood his ground, watching Isabelle, waiting for her to approach as well. Her breathing hitched in surprise as he offered his hand. She could sense the Queen's gaze harden as she took his waiting his hand.

She was not nearly as welcome as Earl Phantomhive.

When they sat on the couch opposite Her Majesty , she dropped her gaze. She was not welcome, not like this.

"So what is this about you closing that restaurant down- The Edison if I'm not mistaken." Victoria chimed, tilting her head toward Ciel.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he welcomed himself to a cup of tea, taking a brief sip before answering, "well, it was discovered that the restaurant was using the meat of stray cats and dogs in substitute for livestock they said to be providing. That and they were recruiting children to carry out the dangerous task of luring the hungry creatures out of hiding- usually single handedly."

Victoria let out a gasp and hid her mouth behind a wrinkled hand, "I cannot believe I was not aware of such a thing… My apologies for forcing you to take the initiative but I'm _very_ proud my boy." she rasped with a smile.

Ciel returned the exchange with a warm smile, "Twas nothing Your Majesty." he responded, sipping his tea. Then he narrowed his eyes at the quiet.

The warm atmosphere that had embraced Ciel had simply dismissed Isabelle.

"... however... in all actually, it was Lady Isabelle who first noticed the problem at hand."

Isabelle froze in surprise before glancing up abruptly, only to catch Ciel's gaze, soft and welcoming as he praised her.

He continued upon seeing the Queen's confusion, "she was the one who knew something wasn't quite right from the very beginning- she even put the whole plan together. Everything proceeded so smoothly because of Lady Isabelle." he praised, giving Isabelle a sweet, fleeting glance.

Her cheeks flushed and the soft murmur of his name passed her pink lips. He tensed some at the sound and eyed her, sporting his own blush. Upon seeing the exchange, the Queen smiled.

"You two work well together I see…" she cooed.

Both Earls tensed and turned to her in utter surprise as their cheeks continued to burn. She gave a hearty laugh at their reaction and they both gave each other quick glances as they calmed, leaning back against the sofa.

The warm atmosphere had now openly embraced Ciel _and_ Isabelle.

For the remainder of the time, Victoria informed the two that The Edison would be officially closed after a mandatory health inspection to act as the final push for proof against them. She praised the two without end.

Isabelle had never felt so accepted by the Queen prior to that day. She softened her expression and enjoyed Victoria's company until they were alerted their time was short.

The Queen gave an almost childish pout, "oh those pesky meetings. I would much rather laugh with the likes of you two than discuss politics- especially so close to the holidays as well. Oh the holidays- OH ALBERT!" she cried, falling over in tears.

"Y-Your Majesty!" her servants called, urging her to collect herself in front of them. She did so shortly and, with a sniff and teary eyes, she saw off Isabelle, Ciel, Sebastian, and Enobria.

"S-Stay safe my boy! Enjoy your Christmas- you as well my girl!" she called with a hitch in her voice.

Isabelle glanced back in surprise before giving Victoria a small nod, accompanied with a smile, before turning. She narrowed her eyes in thought. _Christmas…_ she thought _that is coming soon isn't it-_

Ciel's voice interrupted her thought.

"Shall we be off then?" he asked, stopping at the end of the grand hall.

"Off?" Isabelle repeated in confusion.

Ciel stuttered before glancing away shyly, "i-it was an invitation…. I don't have anything to attend to for the afternoon so I…" he took a quick breath before facing her, tone almost demanding, "you should accompany me to my manor."

Her cheeks flushed. She knew she could easily turn down the direct offer but, at the same time, she could just as easily accept. And she did.

The carriage ride home was long, but not unbearable as Isabelle and Ciel had words all to themselves in the back, their butler and maid on coach. They congratulated themselves on a second case solved.

Together. Yet another case had been solved with them working together.

It was past noon when they did finally arrive back at the Phantomhive manor. Sweetly, Ciel extended his hand toward Isabelle and assisted her out of the carriage when Sebastian had opened the door.

He gave a soft chuckle and they stared at each other warmly as if in their own little world, far apart from the manor. That was until the manor doors opened and a world of frilly decorations, sparkles, and colors drowned them.

"M-my manor…" Ciel breathed in disbelief, stumbling inside. He looked around at all the bright colors adorning the furniture, chandeliers, railways. His entire front foyer was an explosion of rainbow.

Both earls' jaws hung low as they peered around in shock. Bardroy, Mey Rin, Finnian, and Snake took no time at all to rush them at the door.

They all exclaimed in unison, with the exception of Snake, "YOUNG MASTER THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"

"W-what in the world is this?!" Ciel seethed, Sebastian holding them at bay as they all threatened to tackle the young master. But he was suddenly cut off.

"CIEEEEL! IS THAT YOUUU~?!"

The servants and masters all turned toward the owner of the voice as they hurried down the stairs, promptly tackling Ciel in a tight hug. Ciel held his hands away from the petite back as his stomach dropped, meeting the waiting green gaze below.

"E-Elizabeth?!"

**DID I DETECT A HINT OF FLIRTING?! Ciel you dog. Haha it's funny cause he's the Guard Dog... I'll shut up now. BUT now Elizabeth has been thrown into the mix! Trouble is definitely brewing. And maybe a little jealousy to boot. Anyways I hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	13. Chapter 13 Her Lady, Envious

The servants and masters all turned toward the owner of the voice as they hurried down the stairs, promptly tackling Ciel in a tight hug. Ciel held his hands away from the petite back as his stomach dropped, meeting the waiting green gaze below.

"E-Elizabeth?!" Ciel shouted in surprise as she hopped down, releasing him. She gave him a giggle and a grin before spinning in a baby pink, winter dress with matching heels.

"I came to see you darling! I had a day to myself and I decided to come see you!" she cheered, eyes sparkling as she faced him again.

"Yo snuck away again then I see…" Ciel muttered, straightening himself up. But, before Elizabeth could answer his question, she pointed at Isabelle with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who is this women Ciel?"

Both earls tensed before exchanging several nervous glances. They were both speechless. There was no way to answer Elizabeth truthfully without causing drama.

"My Lady Isabelle's carriage was destroyed by the servants of this household. In exchange, we are awaiting for a replacement to reach her and take us home." Enobria declared without hesitation, giving the servants, Finnian, Mey Rin, and Bardroy, a quick yet cold glare.

The help immediately went on with the charade which was somewhat more convincing because of Enobria's venomous tone.

And Elizabeth bought it.

"Ahhh I see! Shame on you lot for inconveniencing a lady!" she scolded playfully before hugging Ciel, earning a _**hurk **_from him, "I do hope we can still spend the afternoon together regardless- right Ciel?!" she asked with a smile.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at the sight and immediately knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"Go on Earl Phantomhive." she hissed, walking off.

Ciel and his servants alike all tensed in surprise. Ciel reached out and called for Isabelle to wait but instead she ignored him, glancing to Sebastian.

"I shall be awaiting for my carriage to arrive shortly. Please make sure the arrangements run smoothly."

Before the butler could answer, she strutted off. Ciel clenched his jaw before releasing a defeated sigh to which Lizzy had noticed.

"Is something wrong Ciel…?" she asked hesitantly.

"...Yes… Everything is just fine." Ciel breathed, eyes narrowed as Isabelle disappeared down the halls of his manor to only god knows where. He had no choice but to entertain Elizabeth for the afternoon until she too would have to leave.

Elizabeth urged Ciel to do anything with her and he decided to entertain her in the parlor with chess though it was far from her forte, resulting in a rather boring series of games.

Ciel found himself gazing absentmindedly at Elizabeth every so often.

_We really have not a thing in common_ he pondered, narrowing his eyes before Elizabeth's high pitched voice brought him back to the parlor.

Sebastian, on occasion, had broughten them tea and scones to nibble on as the pleased, but the sort of "date" seemed so awkward. So forced in a sense. All Ciel could concentrate on was how he was supposed to spend the evening with Isabelle rather than Elizabeth.

He pondered how he would have enjoyed the company of another woman rather than his own fiancee.

And Elizabeth eventually caught on.

"Do you have something on your mind darling?" she asked curiously, voice somewhat apprehensive as she studied him sitting before her.

He gave a quick stutter before shrugging off the question with a nod, only adding to Elizabeth's pending worry. She could tell something was wrong but she wasn't exactly sure what.

All she could do was play along as he did. But, she remained curious of the strange girl she only knew as "Lady Isabelle."

It was Sebastian that eventually broke the tense atmosphere.

"Young Master." he called as he knocked.

Ciel called him in and the butler approached his side, hand over his heart per usual, "I've come to tell you that Finnian has gone to escort Isabelle home."

Ciel tensed, swallowing his tea slowly s he glared at Sebastian. _Finnian?_ he thought, _what could HE possibly want with Lady Isabelle… what is it exactly that they are doing?_

All Ciel could do was allow his imagination to un rampant. What could his gardener possibly want with his new partner?

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … …

The afternoon seemed to drag on as the English countryside was submerged in a cold fog. Snow was surely on it's way by the looks of the grey skies above.

Isabelle swung her leg, sitting comfortably on a tree, a book in her hands to belonged to Ciel's library.

She read it, completely oblivious of everything around her. She was trying desperately to forget about Lady Elizabeth. She was fully aware she had no right to be jealous of them for, after all, she had just met the Earl.

However, he seemed to be the only thing that occupied her mind at present.

She clenched the book tighter and sighed in frustration, concentrating on her book when someone called up to her.

"Lady Isabelle?" Finny called, causing her nearly fall out of surprise. Finny's eyes widened as Isabelle fell from her perch and into his arms, barely managing to keep her dress from flying up.

"... R-Reading…" she said, clutching her book to her chest in embarrassment as he held her princess style before setting her down all flustered, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Finny smiled softly, blushing innocently as Isabelle dusted herself off, "What are you reading, if I'm not being so bold to ask of course..."

Isabelle blushed, "a-a romance novel…" Finny laughed.

"F-Forgive me for laughing, but I never thought you would like romance novels, Lady Isabelle." he cheered with a smile, which only made Isabelle blush brighter and smile back, clutching her book as Finny scraped some bits of bark from her dress.

"So what did you need me for?" she asked.

Finny nodded, "oh yes, lunch will be ready soon and the Young Master told me to come find you." he said with a smile, "b-but may I… you're wearing no shoes so I…"

Isabelle nodded with a soft smile, wrapping her arms around Finny's neck, allowing him to scoop her up, bringing her to the set Isabelle with a small smile as she blushed.

A cold breeze rustled the remaining leaves in the tree, making Isabelle shiver slightly.

Finny titled his head to the side as he gazed up at the grey sky, "maybe you should head inside Lady Isabelle. It wouldn't be preferable to have you become ill." he said, a hint of concern in his voice.

Isabelle glanced up at the darkening sky and nodded. Her toes scrunching up in the cold, dying stone and Finny laughed. "why are you out here in bare feet?" he smiled softly, his question making Isabelle giggle and shrug.

They both laughed and then were suddenly cut off.

A snowflake gently fell upon Isabelle's nose, melting on contact with her skin. She made a confused squeak and wrinkled her nose cutely, making Finny laugh. They both looked up, seeing other snowflakes follow.

Isabelle smiled softly, blinking her big blue eyes at the sky, "It's snowing…"

Finny nodded, both of their eyes sparkling in excitement as they admired the glistening snow fall.

"It's the first snow of winter," Finny said, catching a snowflake in his palm, "which means Christmas will be coming soon!" he chimed with an excited laugh, making Isabelle giggle and nod as snowflakes decorated her hair.

Finny's eyes suddenly widened, "Lady Isabelle! You're not in proper attire to be outside in the snow!" he shouted in concern, looking at Isabelle's bare feet. Isabelle looked down at her feet and looked back up biting her lip.

"Y-yes, quite right…" she said sheepishly.

Finny took her hand, leading her inside. They both watched the falling snow from the window in wonder.

"It's so pretty…" Isabelle said, watching the snowflakes like an excited child. Finny nodded in agreement. The two sat together, watching the snowfall in silence for a while before Enobria appeared, offering them blankets and warm milk.

Finny took the milk graciously, "y-you didn't have to Miss Enobria…" he said, looking at the cup in surprise.

Isabelle smiled, "it's quite alright Finny. Besides, you're a friend." she said, sipping the warm milk daintily.

Finny smiled innocently with a light blush, sipping it again, "friend huh… I like being your friend, Lady Isabelle." he said with a content sigh. The two chatted casually for a while, drinking their cups empty as a blanket of winter's first snow covered the grounds. Finny then excused himself.

"Do you have to do chores?" Isabelle asked curiously.

Finny smiled at Isabelle, "yes, we also have some important planning to do for the Young Master!" he said excitedly, gathering the new dishes.

Isabelle tilted her head, "planning? For what?" she asked curiously.

The gardener smiled, "we're planning for the Young Master's 14th birthday."

**DID I DETECT A HINT OF JEALOUSY?! Well yeah hence the title~ Both are a bit jealous of the other but now the question is what does Finny want with Isabelle? Ciel is definitely thinking the worse- BUT his birthday is coming~ What will come of that? Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	14. Chapter 14 Her Lady, Diverting

On a brisk December morning, the 14th, Ciel rose just like any other day.

Sebastian pulled open the curtains, his voice chiming, "it is time to wake up my lord." he said simply, preparing his master's tea skillfully yet casually. Ciel groaned sleepily and sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking to Sebastian.

The room was cold. Snow lined the windowsills and the panes were laced with light frost. The grounds outside were covered in thick blanket of snow that lay sparkling under the light grey skies above. Despite being gloomy, it was transcending beauty.

Sebastian handed Ciel his teacup and saucer and Ciel swung his legs off the bed. The Young Master narrowed his eyes as he gazed out the window, Sebastian dressing his master as he drank his morning tea.

Once finished with his tea and dressed properly, it was time for the young earl to go about his day.

The young earl made his way downstairs with Sebastian to the dining room, where Isabelle and Enobria were already waiting.

Isabelle, with the help of Finnian and the other servants, had managed to come up with an excuse to join Ciel for breakfast in exchange for him taking her to The Edison only to throw up all her food. He definitely owed her.

His eyes widened in surprise, "well this is a first." he blurted out, approaching the table as Isabelle turned to see him with a smirk.

"You actually beat me to the dining table." he said in subtle surprise, sitting down as Sebastian pulled out a chair for him.

She smiled and shrugged, Sebastian serving them their breakfast. Isabelle glanced at Ciel as she twiddled her fingers under the table before composing herself.

The two enjoyed their meal per usual before Isabelle finally spoke up.

The two enjoyed their meal per usual before Isabelle finally spoke up.

"Would you... like to go Christmas shopping… with… me...?" she asked hesitantly.

Ciel nearly choked up his tea in surprise, but, without faltering, she puffed out her chest while waiting for an answer.

"You want to... go shopping for Christmas? For what reason." he asked in disbelief.

Isabelle nodded shyly, trying to keep her gaze up, "w-well yes…"

He blinked before stifling a soft laugh, "then go, I'm not your guardian or anything." he said, rolling his eyes while sipping his tea.

She tensed and felt her cheeks burn, "I-I was… wondering if you wanted to... go with me…"

He looked up in surprise, "Excuse me? Why?" he asked in confusion.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, chewing her lip as she came up with a quick excuse. She simply shrugged, composing herself, "it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Are you _really_ going to let a lady go off on her _own_?" she asked, sipping her tea.

Sebastian nodded, "it would be the polite thing to do, My Lord." he said with a smirk, making Ciel huff in disbelief.

"...Fine… I have to check on the sales we've made anyway. The store is in town, anyway," he said bluntly, "I'll escort you for the most part, I suppose."

Isabelle cracked a victorious smile as she tilted her head, "alright then, we can go this afternoon."

Ciel retorted in surprise, gritting his teeth, "I-I didn't agree to tha-!"

"Very well, Milady." Sebastian cooed, cutting him off with a casual smile. Ciel scowled in defeat as Sebastian cleared the table.

"Then this afternoon we'll head to London!" Isabelle cheered as she stood.

Ciel sneered, pouting as he rolled his eyes."can't wait…"

… … … … … … … … … … … …. Later that Day… … … … … … … … … … … ….

Lunch time had come and gone.

Ciel sighed in annoyance, dressed in his winter attire as he waited in the foyer of his manor.

"I can't believe I have to do this." he said with an irritated scoff.

Sebastian smirked, "were you going to let her roam about London's shopping districts alone?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. She wouldn't be alone, she'd have her maid, wouldn't she?" Ciel argued while rolling his eyes.

Enobria led Isabelle down the stairs at that moment. Isabelle was dressed in a navy winter dress with a dark grey coat on. Her hair lay over her chest, straight until tapering off into full curls.

"Ready to go?" she asked adjusting her winter gloves.

"Don't you think you're a bit over dressed for shopping?" he asked bluntly while rolling his eyes, however, Isabelle didn't listen and simply made her way outside.

Snowflakes danced in the brisk wind and, in response, Isabelle tightened her coat around her body. Ciel rolled his eyes before following, getting into the carriage with the duchess as the four rode off the markets of London only a forty-five minute carriage ride away.

The shops were bustling with the Christmas shoppers.

Ciel sighed boredly, meanwhile, Isabelle giggled, fresh snow sparkling on her winter dress. She took his hand excitedly, to which he couldn't resist, dragging him down the streets. Looking at the various shops, Isabelle spun on her heels excitedly.

He blushed in surprise, "h-hey!" he protested, but she ignored him, smiling contently as she continued to drag him along.

She seemed to be having the time of her life just looking around and this new attitude caught Ciel's attention.

She stopped before releasing him.

He blinked in surprise and flexed his newly freed hand but he was more surprised than relieved. Isabelle had wandered into a curio type shop, interesting trinkets of all sorts lining the shelving. Enobria followed closely behind.

Isabelle hummed as she browsed through the shop's selection. Ciel narrowed his eyes before following her inside, Sebastian flashing a quick smirk as he too tagged along. He peeked over to see what she was doing as she held a black choker with a ruby at its center in her hand.

She smiled upon noticing him peering over her shoulder and set it down, "what do you want for Christmas?" she asked curiously.

His eyes widened in surprise, "w-what do I want for Christmas?" he repeated.

She gave him a slow nod and, in response, he looked away awkwardly.

"N-nothing. Nothing really comes to mind..."

She nodded, carelessly going back to what was on the shelves and, after a short while, Ciel joined her, picking up little knick knacks.

Isabelle giggling as he presented them to her with small smiles. He picked up things and showed them to her, enjoying her reactions to different objects. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying their time together.

Eventually, he took her hand.

She let out a small squeak as he dragged her away, their butler and maid following. They left the shop, exploring store after store as they happily looked around the festive plaza with each other.

That was until Isabelle stopped to study the great Christmas tree standing at the center of the plaza. Ciel blinked slowly before joining her, standing quietly with the lights adorning the tree glittering yellow.

They stood together in silence, watching families, couples and others meandering around the square, in and out of shops.

Ciel's warm fingers brushed Isabelle's. She tensed and both of them stepped away from each other. They avoided each other's glance in silence before Ciel spoke up.

He cleared his throat, "I... I believe it would be best to head back, Lady Isabelle." he said, the light of the setting sun illuminating the square, which had only become busier.

She gave a small nod before glancing at him and he returned the nod.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "y-yes, let us be off. Sebastian." he called.

Isabelle nodded, standing at Ciel's side, "let's be off, Enobria."

Sebastian and Enobria held their bags of gifts and guided the two back to the carriage, which had a light blanket of snow on it. Sebastian cleared off the snow and Enobria helped the two inside the carriage before joining the butler at the coach.

The two earls sat together, bringing their bags with them. The awkward tension only began to pile up as the ride dragged on.

Isabelle and Ciel dug through the bags of things they had acquired, casually talking about them and Christmas. Something was still off. They seemed to force themselves to talk.

But, suddenly, Ciel smiled subtly, "... to be honest… this was a lot of fun…" he said, trying to suppress a very small laugh.

Isabelle nodded, a soft blush dusted on her cheeks, "I-It was… thank you, Earl Phantomhive." she said with a smile.

Ciel went to speak again when the carriage came to a stop.

Sebastian held the door open for them, hand over his heart. Ciel assisted Isabelle out of the carriage and led her to the door, Enobria and Sebastian carrying their bags behind them. Isabelle smiled softly at Ciel as Sebastian opened the front doors for them.

The front foyer was dark.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "what is going on?" he asked, peering into the darkness as the group carefully stepped inside, "Sebastian, get the lights." he ordered.

Sebastian bowed and disappeared into the darkness and the lights suddenly turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

A hiding crowd of people inside rushed to their feet as they cheered, the manor decorated in Christmas décor with a giant Christmas tree as the grand center piece. Everyone inside smiled brightly at the surprised earl.

Then, Isabelle smiled and stepped in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Earl Phantomhive."

**Awwww does this count as a first date cause sparks ere definitely smiling! And what a surprise- your waifu threw you a birthday party Ciel! Gotta make it up to her somehow~ Maybe in the next chapter? Anyways I hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	15. Chapter 15 Her Lady, Flirtatious

Ciel's jaw dropped, he stuttered in surprise as Isabelle giggled, amused by his expression.

"w-what is all this...?" he asked, clearing his throat as he collected himself.

Isabelle smiled softly, "a birthday party..." she said, blushing subtly.

He looked at her in disbelief, "...f-for me?"

She nodded, leading him inside where everyone smiled and greeted him.

Music was playing and people were dancing. The party was buffet style, so everyone had served themselves shortly after Ciel and Isabelle's arrival. Isabelle guided him to one of the buffet tables, a bright smile on her face as he looked around in awe.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her voice curious.

He glanced around, "how did you…" his words trailed off, making her giggle.

"Well, Finny told me about your birthday and… I decided to throw something together to thank you… for everything you've done for me…" she said, glancing away with a blush while grabbing one cupcake from the large assortment set up by Sebastian.

Ciel nodded, chuckling to himself before taking some of the cupcake's frosting on his finger, then rubbed it off on the tip of Isabelle's nose.

She yelped adorably in surprise and swatted at him.

"H-hey!" she protested innocently, making him laugh as he licked the remaining frosting off his finger.

"...Thank you, Lady Isabelle…" he said with a soft smile. Her cheeks flushed crimson as he spoke. She clenched her jaw and glanced down.

_My heart's going to beat out of my chest at this rate… _she thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ciel hummed to himself before taking two glasses of a sparkling water, "well then, let us enjoy ourselves, it is a party that you must've worked hard to plan. Shall we Lady Isabelle?" he asked, offering her a glass.

She took it graciously, and they toasted, "I would be honored, Earl Phantomhive..."

They both smiled at each other and their gazes locked for a few agonizingly slow moments. It seemed as if everything had stopped.

That was before a familiar voice called Ciel's name.

The next thing they knew, Ciel was being tackled by a blonde girl. Isabelle jumped back in surprise and narrowed her eyes.

"His fiancée." she hissed, muttering incoherently under her breath as she swirled her drink.

Ciel groaned, "L-Lizzy?! What are you doing?" he asked in frustration, trying not to spill his drink over her.

Lizzy hugged him tightly, "oh Ciel, it's been so long since I've seen you! Oh, happy birthday darling!" she cheered with a childish giggle as she clapped.

Ciel sighed, "yes, it's good to see you as well, Elizabeth." he breathed, glancing at Isabelle, who was still standing there awkwardly. Isabelle gave him a quick glare before turning away.

Lizzy clapped her hands excitedly before he could question her, "oh! Come on Ciel, you HAVE to see what I got you for a birthday present!" she said, dragging him away excitedly.

"W-wait!" he protested, but to no avail.

He looked back at Isabelle with a subtle frown. She spared him a fleeting glance and smiled back at him reassuringly, mouthing "Go on".

Ciel nodded slowly, going with Lizzy reluctantly.

When Ciel looked away from Isabelle, she cringed with a scowl, swirling her drink as she stood alone at the buffet table. She looked around at the people awkwardly. Unlike all the guests attending, she was unfamiliar with them all.

A strange prince and his butler, a viscount, a Chinese man with a lewdly dressed women, even the Queen's butlers and the Phantomhive help. They all talked almost casually with each other.

Isabelle was the outsider.

Enobria suddenly approached her, "I see you are still quite a wallflower when it comes to social events…" she said with a smirk.

The two girls watched the dancers glide across the floor gracefully to the beat of the music, Isabelle occasionally humming along.

Enobria tilted her head, "where did the Young Master go off to?" she asked curiously.

Isabelle sighed, "with his fiancée." she said simply, sipping the last of her glass.

A smirk stretched across Enobria's face, "do I detect a hint of jealousy, Milady?" she asked teasingly.

Isabelle choked on her water slightly, her eyes wide in surprise as her cheeks flushed with a brilliant blush.

"O-of course not!" she scoffed. Enobria nodded teasingly, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

_There's no way I'm interested in the lord. _she thought.

Just as she turned her attention back to the dance floor, Isabelle's eyes widened.

Ciel and Lizzy were merrily dancing, both with smiles crossing their faces. A pang hit Isabelle's heart and she looked away.

_There's no way I'm interested in the lord... _she thought _right?_

Enobria narrowed her eyes, glancing at the couple then back at Isabelle, "Milady?" she called curiously.

Isabelle grabbed a second glass, sipping it while suppressing the urge to separate the two, "i-it's nothing…" she said. She distracted herself quietly and Enobria left her lady alone to think.

Isabelle sipped her drink alone as the song ended and then she turned around. Finny had stood beside her with a smile.

She blushed and smiled, "what a pleasant surprise…" she breathed, "good to see you Finnian."

He gave a light chuckle and nodded before leaning toward her, "I do hope you are also enjoying yourself Lady Isabelle. You've been alone over here for some time…"

"You.. noticed then?"

Finny's eyes widened as he became fluster, rubbing his head nervously, "I-I yes I suppose- not that I was watching you or anything!"

Suddenly Isabelle placed her hand over his mouth. His cheeks burned as his warm breath caressed her gloved hand and she lowered her voice.

"Do not worry Finny… I'm glad- truly I am… that you cared to check on me…" she whispered, "I'm grateful to you, Finny."

He nodded slowly as her hand moved away, a new song beginning as everyone merrily enjoyed the evening. The gardener clenched his fists and jaw before his blush brightened.

"L-Lady Isabelle would you like to da-?"

Isabelle froze as Ciel suddenly held his hand out to her.

"... would you honor me with a dance, Milady?" he cooed, having managed to get away from his fiance.

Isabelle's eyes widened in surprise, "I-I…" she stuttered, making Ciel laugh.

He took her hand gently, regardless of her lack of answer, and led her on the dance floor as the song began. He delicately placed one hand on her waist, clutching her hand in the other.

Finny narrowed his eyes some before frowning. He looked away from his Young Master and attempted to hold back tears. He couldn't bare watching.

Isabelle blushed rose red, earning a chuckle from her dance partner.

"I-I apologize, but I'm subpar when it comes to dancing…" she said bashfully, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Ciel gave her a soft smile, "you're not alone there-" he was cut off as she stepped on his foot.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she released him, "I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically, looking down at the ground again in shame.

He snorted, lifting up her chin gently, "there's nothing to be sorry about, Lady Isabelle," he said sweetly, "Just follow my lead."

They glided across the dance floor gracefully because of Ciel's lead, Isabelle relying on him completely.

He smiled, "see? You're a natural…" he said teasingly. Isabelle couldn't help but smile at the comment.

After the song ended, Ciel excused himself to escort Lizzy to her bed for the night, returning to the party to spend the remainder of the night with Isabelle.

The two greeted the guests, ate and drank champagne together, having a wonderful time with each other's company until it was midnight, the peak of the party. Isabelle laughed along groggily with Ciel, the two bearing blushes induced by the alcohol.

"I-I believe you've had too much to drink Earl Phantomhive." she said, giggling as he chuckled.

"Come now, I've only had one drink… eight times." he said with an almost stupid smile. Isabelle laughed, swirling her seventh glass of champagne with a yawn.

He tilted his head innocently, "are you tired, Lady Isabelle?" he slurred.

She nodded, downing the last of her champagne with a tired sigh, "yes actually…" she muttered, lips pursed as she set her glass down on a random table.

He nodded, setting his empty glass down, "shall we be off to be then?" he asked, taking her hand. She blushed at the sudden boldness, but complied.

"Yes, I suppose so…" she breathed with another yawn, the alcohol causing her sway slightly.

Ciel nodded, clutching her hand tighter as if stop support her entire body, "I'll have Sebastian entertain the guests for the remainder of the night then…" he cooed with a hiccup, making Isabelle simply giggle in reply.

Ciel led her over to the staircase and upstairs, wishing everyone a goodnight on the way.

Isabelle tilted her head in confusion as the earl led her down the halls, "E-Earl Phantomhive?" she asked with an adorable hiccup.

He put a finger over her mouth gently and smirked, "shhh…"

She blushed as he led her into his room.

"Earl Phantomhive, I should be off to my roo-"

Ciel fell back onto his bed, taking Isabelle with him as she yelped innocently in surprise. Then he sat them both up, causing the duchess to straddle his lap.

Ciel ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her up closer before speaking, speech slightly washed, "do you remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas?" he asked playfully, tilting his head to the side while brushing her hair from her face.

She blushed bright red and nodded, "did you happen to think of something...?" she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and nodded, pulling her closer before whispering in her ear.

"You."

**OOOOH it just got sexy! Maybe? Wellll you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter! Will the ship sail? Or is it stuck at the docks for a little longer? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	16. Chapter 16 Her Lady, Enchanted

Isabelle froze, Ciel still running his fingers through her hair.

"M-me?" she asked, blushing bright red.

He nodded, pulling her closer with a seductive smirk. She melted in his hold, her body limp and unmoving, allowing him to do as he pleased. He blinked in surprise at her reaction.

"Y-you're... actually going to let me…" he said with a bright blush.

She bit her lip, "u-ugh… I-I…"

They both froze and then started laughing.

"I must be really intoxicated…" he breathed, stifling a chuckle, making Isabelle giggle.

"You're not the only one." she said, returning a smile while poking his nose.

"M-my apologizes, Lady Isabelle…" he said with a smirk, wrinkling his nose while gently helping her off his lap, setting her down next to him on the bed.

She blushed, "think nothing of it."

He nodded and both fell quiet for a few agonizingly awkward moments.

"So it... was all you? The one who organized the party?" he asked curiously.

She nodded back, "yes, that's why I dragged you to the markets. I couldn't have you here while everyone was setting everything up." she said with a smirk, messing with her dresses skirt.

He chuckled, "sneaky girl."

They sat quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"...Thank you, Lady Isabelle…"

She looked up in surprise, only to find him looking straight at her, his face inches from hers.

She blushed, "i-it was just a party…" she said with a shy smile.

He shook his head, "it was much more than a party. You did not have to be so kind as to plan something so big for me on such short notice… Thank you." he repeated with a softened smile.

Her blush deepened as she kept herself from stuttering, "you're welcome, Earl Phantomhive…"

He chuckled to himself, looking away, "you're a very kind girl. To think, I didn't really trust you when you arrived, even less when I found out about you contract…" he said with a sigh.

She nodded, "in all honesty, I didn't trust you either." she said, smiling sheepishly.

He chuckled at her smile, making her laugh as well. They both hummed in unison before glancing back at each other.

"I guess the party must be dying down, the noise has somewhat ceased…" Ciel said with a yawn.

Isabelle nodded, curling her hair around her pointer finger absentmindedly as she relaxed beside him, "hopefully tomorrow's intoxicated guests won't be too crabby." she said, making both of them laugh at the thought.

Ciel glanced at her, "so, what _do_ you want for Christmas, Lady Isabelle?" she was stunned by his question.

She blushed, "I-I don't know actually…" she said, tapping her chin lightly in thought.

He nodded, "let me know if you think of something…" he said, looking away awkwardly, which only made her blush brighter.

After a while, the maid and butler came.

Enobria came to retrieve Isabelle, who left Ciel's room reluctantly, leaving the young master with his butler. Enobria escorted the duchess back to her room, where she changed into her nightgown and readied herself for bed without mention of what had happened with the earl.

When Enobria, along with the other guests and servants, went off to bed a knock rang at Isabelle's door.

She jumped and sat up in bed, looking out into the dark in the direction of the door, "C-Come in…" she called hesitantly.

The light of a candle cut through the darkness as a familiar face peered in the doorway. Isabelle's eyes widened in surprise.

"E-Earl Phantomhive?" she called.

He smiled and showed himself, wearing only his nightshirt that draped over his torso to his knees; even his eye patch was absent. He was holding out a candle as he stood in the doorway,

"I'm sorry to wake you at such an hour…" he whispered softly.

Isabelle shook her head, "w-what do you need?" she asked curiously, suppressing a yawn.

He gestured for her to get out of bed and disappeared out the door, the candle light fading as he walked away. She jumped out of bed and scurried over to the door and peered out. He stood in the hall, gesturing again for her to follow. She looked up and down the hall before, hesitantly, exiting her room.

He waited for her to catch up and took her hand, the candle in his other hand as he led her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she whispered curiously, clutching Ciel's hand in an effort to keep up with him.

He smirked and led her back to his bedroom, holding the door open for her.

She looked back and forth between him and his room.

"W-What?" she questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

He chuckled tiredly and took her hand again, leading the reluctant duchess inside his room. He set his candle in a holder before leading her back to the bed, sitting her down with him.

She went to speak but just yawned instead, making the earl chuckle again. He pulled the blankets open for her.

"Come now…" he cooed softly, pulling her under the covers. She blushed a brilliant red as he pulled her close to him.

"E-Earl Phantomhive, w-with all due respect, what the hell?!" she asked sternly, pulling away.

He narrowed his eyes, his cheeks red from the alcohol and blush, "I-I didn't want to sleep alone…" he said, almost innocently.

Isabelle blushed, "W-well, couldn't you just ask Lizzy?" she asked shyly.

He blushed even brighter, "I-I don't want to share a bed with her…" he said, turning his back to her in the bed awkwardly.

She bit her lip and found herself sinking back into the bed, finding herself far too weak to argue with the earl, "fine…" she said softly.

Ciel turned back to her, eyes wide with disbelief. He nodded slowly, rolling on his side until they were both facing each other. They scooted closer to one another until their bodies were touching.

Isabelle found herself cuddling under Ciel's chin as he pulled her closer under the blankets, their legs overlapping each other.

Their bodies pressed against each other in an attempt to get warm, cold winter air seeping in through the window. Isabelle groaned sleepily, burying her face in the earl's shirt, earning a soft laugh from Ciel.

They embraced each other in the bed as Ciel moved her hair from her face, Isabelle doing the same, revealing the purple contract mark in his eye.

He blinked in surprise as she cupped the right side of his face, studying the mark. His hand gently touched the back of her neck, moving the hair away as he peeked over, her red contract mark printed perfectly at the base of her neck.

He smiled softly when he finally felt her grip loosen; her breathing slowing down. He chuckled softly to himself and found himself watching Isabelle as she slept peacefully beside him.

He narrowed his eyes, studying the soft rise and fall of her chest, the curling of her lips when she breathed, the subtle twitching of her cold skin. Ciel bundled her up in blankets, rubbing her arms to warm her cool skin as he cooed "there you go…"

He finally sighed, snuggling her closer to him with a smile.

"Goodnight, Lady Isabelle…" he whispered, blowing out the candle.

Sleep was almost about to take him when a knock rang at his door.

Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance and hoisted himself up from Isabelle's hold. With a awn, he approached the door and peeked out into the darkness only to meet a curious green gaze.

He gasped and stepped back in surprise, "L-Lizzy!" he shouted, freezing at a groan that came from Isabelle in his bed.

She smiled, whispering for him to calm before speaking, "I was curious as to if you were still awake Ciel."

"W-Why is that…?" Ciel asked nervously, holding the door open to just a mere crack as Lizzy tried to peek inside.

"I… Well… I was wondering… maybe we could sleep together tonight- it is quite cold and I thought-"

"No." Ciel cut her off sternly, earning a tense of surprise from his fiance. She went to question him outright, however, he turned away, "it is, after all, unbecoming of a women to sleep with a man."

"But you are my fiance silly!"

"I… really prefer to not…" Ciel muttered. Lizzy frowned in defeat as the Earl shut her out. Shortly, the blonde trudged off back to her room and Ciel allowed himself to relax once he was sure she had left.

"That was awfully close…" he mumbled, brushing the bangs from Isabelle's eyes as he lay down once more. He found himself smiling.

Ciel lay a soft kiss upon Isabelle's forehead before holding her, whispering sweetly into her ear.

"Goodnight, Isabelle…."

**OHOHOHOHOOOOO! Ciel you dog. The deception has begun and now there is no going back. Let's just hope Isabelle's feelings are mutual. And that Lizzy isn't made privy of this little development. Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	17. Chapter 17 Her Lady, Festive

After the night of Ciel's fourteenth birthday, he invited Isabelle to sleep with him every night afterward, and every morning she would rise early to leave his room, in the hopes that their secret wouldn't be found out by their contracted demons or the servants.

When Ciel woke one morning, he scooted closer to Isabelle's spot on the bed. He groaned feeling around for her before opening his eyes slightly.

His eyes widened in his half-awake state when he realized Isabelle wasn't there.

"Isabelle?" he called groggily, rubbing his eyes as he swung his legs off the bed. There was no response.

"Young Master."

Ciel turned to the door in surprise, where Sebastian was standing with his cart.

"Good morning, my Lord." He said, welcoming himself into the room. Ciel was too tired to care and just laid back in bed.

"I've brought you some warm milk instead of tea, since it is quite cold, I believed it would suffice better, my Lord." Sebastian said, pouring the warm milk into a teacup. Ciel groaned softly and sleepily in his half awake state.

"That's fine… Where is Lady Isabelle…?" he asked, glancing up from his nest of blankets, lying face down in his bed. Sebastian smirked.

"She left your room early this morning, as usual."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as a smirk crossed Sebastian's face. Sebastian crossed the room toward his master's bed as he spoke, maintaining respect while demonstrating sarcasm.

"I must say, I found it surprising that you have been inviting another woman to sleep with you ever since your fourteenth birthday, my Lord."

Ciel clicked his tongue, sitting up in his bed, "don't you think that you are being a bit bold by questioning me, Sebastian?" he asked while sipping the milk that Sebastian gave him.

Sebastian bowed, hand over his heart, "forgive me my Lord."

Ciel shut his eyes, letting a satisfied sigh escape from him after drinking his fill.

"So where is she?" he asked again.

"Lady Isabelle has gone home." Sebastian answered, helping his master change into his normal attire.

Ciel looked up in surprise, "she's gone?"

Sebastian nodded, "she informed me that she would be writing you later on Christmas day in three days time."

Ciel nodded slowly as he fell deep in thought, "I see…" he said breathed, setting his tea cup on its saucer, his tone somewhat disappointed.

Then, he suddenly looked up.

"Sebastian, ready a carriage for this afternoon, I have some business to take care of…"

Sebastian nodded, taking the empty tea cup,"yes, my Lord."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The carriage ride was grueling. The north of England had been blanketed in snow from the coming winter and had left behind an icy mist as residue. It chilled the countryside to the bone, preserving the rolling green hills in a sheath of frost.

Isabelle endured the biting cold for a long 4 hours before finally arriving home. She was surprised she hadn't froze to death.

The manor of Tonnerre stood tall and grand before her, constructed through the finest stone to give it the most sophisticated and unique of styles with the family's crest on display in carvings.

The hedges surrounding the entrance were covered in an icy like dew, creating crystals on the flimsy branches. The fountain that lay before the entrance had frozen over and the few birds that visited skated around the iced water as if to admire the stalagmites of water frozen in falling cascades.

It looked almost fairy tale. But it was, no doubt, a place Isabelle despised nonetheless.

Enobria had halted the carriage before the doors and she hopped from her perch on the coach. Isabelle stepped out of the carriage once the door had opened before her and she heaved a shaky sigh induced through shivers.

"Home sweet home." she breathed, stepping inside.

Warm air hit her like a wall and she couldn't resist letting a relieved groan escape her. She glanced around to see several of the maids there to greet her. But, she simply waved them off.

A few maids called to her but she gave a sharp glare as Enobria followed her, "I'd appreciate being allowed to relax. My journey was long and troublesome- all I ask is for some well needed rest." she snapped irritably.

The maids did not try to stop her as she trudged off to her room where she would wait for the days to pass in solitude.

She sunk into her bed with a deep sigh and shut her eyes as hot air emitted from the fireplace Enobria had lit.

"Home… sweet home…" Isabelle muttered, eyes narrowed.

She turned onto her back deep in thought before sitting up. She looked to her maid.

"Enobria," she called, "I'd like you to get some things for me from market as I must remain here. Do it at once." she ordered, pulling herself into her desk chair.

She scratched away on the paper before her, compiling a neat list.

"Finnian… Mey-Rin…. Bardroy… Snake- ah and his snakes as well…" she mumbled to herself as she wrote, "Sebastian…. and… and Ciel…"

She tapped the pen against her bottom lip and bit it lightly before jotting down her ideas. Then, she promptly handed it over to Enobria.

Her maid blinked in surprise before meeting her lady's gaze, "may I ask what exactly this is meant to be?"

"A list of gifts I want you to pick up, wrap, and deliver on time for Christmas." Isabelle responded.

Her maid blinked in surprise, skimming over the list once more before a small smirk stretched across her lips. She rolled up the papyrus neatly before bowing, hand over her heart.

"Yes, my Lady."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … 3 Days Later… … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was then that Isabelle finally emerged to interact with her family.

She wandered downstairs on Christmas morning to the living room of the manor to find her mother, aunt, and other family parading around in a mix of smiles and laughter.

It was a foreign sight to Isabelle. And, like every year, she was not allowed to participate in such a simple thing as Christmas. Her family, to put it simply, resented her. It was only her mother that treated her with respect.

It was, no doubt, a place Isabelle despised.

She took a quiet seat on an adjacent couch with a book to read, praying her family wouldn't take notice and force her to interact even though she was not welcome.

She skimmed through the pages but found that she couldn't help but watch her "family".

Her cousins did laps around the living room, the dog chasing them as they giggled. Her aunt and uncle were becoming a bit too touchy as they swayed to the beat of the alcohol washing over their stomachs. Her mother and father were sat beside each other, hands laced in an affectionate embrace as they chatted idly.

Isabelle hated it.

She envied how, even though she shared the same home, same name, same titles, she was _not_ welcome.

She only snapped back to reality when her aunt threw a drunken slur at her. It sounded like an insult but there was no reason for Isabelle to take her intoxicated aunt seriously.

She noticed her aunt scowl but then continued to ignore them, enveloped by the world of her book. That was until Enobria came to her side.

Everyone noticed the mysterious maid.

Like a shadow, Enobria had been with Isabelle ever since the mother had taken her in. Enobria had appeared like a shadow with Isabelle, loyal to the end as if she had no other interests.

It was even stranger as Enobria had once served another lady of the house until she disappeared.

But, unlike Isabelle, the family of Tonnerre adored Enobria, skills, looks, and all. That was something Isabelle had referred to as Enobria's "devilish charm".

The maid led her mistress from sight and into the foyer.

There, at the entrance, lay an orderly stack of the gifts Isabelle had requested. The duchess inspected each gift for the quality of the wrapping paper and the actual present. Once she was satisfied, she gave Enobria the ok to take them all to the Phantomhive manor.

Enobria had just opened the door to leave but, instead, stood aside. Before Isabelle could ask, she gasped.

"Surprised Lady Isabelle?" Ciel teased, standing there with a neatly wrapped gift in his arms.

When Isabelle didn't respond, he invited himself inside with a "brrr". He glanced over the duchess with a smirk as he cradled the small gift in his arms. Her family had emerged from the living room in search of them and they all watched in surprise as Ciel Phantomhive stood in their home.

"E-Earl Phantomhive!" Isabelle's aunt exclaimed, eyes wide.

"W-What brings you here?" Isabelle's mother asked, stepping forward.

Ciel gave them a polite smile and bow before answering.

"I've come to steal your daughter for a while, Madam Tonnerre."

Isabelle flushed a brilliant red as her family chorused in a series of gasps of disbelief and shock. Her aunt repeated what he had said in a mutter before scowling.

Ciel offered the present in his arms to Isabelle with an almost sweet smile and she took it with shaky hands. She glanced up and he gave her a nod, permitting her to open it in front of her awestruck family.

A choker decorated with a white lace and sapphire stone as the centerpiece was carefully wrapped in a light pink tissue paper. A card lay below it, reading "Merry Christmas Isabelle -From Ciel".

Her eyes widened as he took the choker from the wrapping and instructed her to turn around. Daintily, he secured the choker around her neck and then spun her around once more, inspecting the stone with his hand.

"Perfect…" he cooed. Isabelle's flush grew brighter as his hand traced the indents of her collarbone before he officially released her.

"Now then," he began, "shall we head back to the manor?" he asked, offering his gloved hand.

Isabelle blinked wide, surprised eyes at him and took a quick glance at her family spectating. They gave her daggered glares, more so her aunt, but she caught her mother's expression the easiest.

It almost seemed to read _go on_.

"Well?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to one side in question.

Her entire family held their collective breath as Isabelle took his waiting hand.

"Yes…" she cooed, "let us be off."

**Isabelle spending a Christmas all alone? No worries, Ciel to the rescue! What a cute little reunion. It's all so peaceful~ ... maybe a bit TOO peaceful... Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	18. Chapter 18 Her Lady, Angelic

Christmas had come and gone.

After receiving their gifts, Isabelle earned endless thanks from the servants as they usually paraded around with their new goods.

Finny had received a new pair of gardening gloves, adorned with a creme colored base and red lining, much resembling the ones he had that now bore holes. He wore the warm garments every day for work and washed them clean every night.

Mey Rin now bore a case for her glasses, silken handkerchief, and a special cleaning solution shipped in from America. It was a remarkable solution that cleaned the lens with ease and made doing her chores that much easier, given she could now see more clearly.

Bardroy now made use of a special set of classic and rare herbs and spices to make use of in Ciel's meals. Ranging from rosemary, to basil, and parsley, to thyme. Isabelle had hoped they would be of some use with his dishes and he had used them graciously. There wasn't ever a night where there dinner wasn't garnished with marjoram. He may have been going a little overboard, but it was the thought that truly counted.

However, it was Ciel that most treasured his present.

A brand new, custom, black suit: crafted from the finest cloth with accents of deep purple satin. It's elegant yet mysterious design could catch the attention of anyone. An intriguing piece with a matching under vest, pants, and even accessories. Now Ciel needed only an occasion to wear it.

He had long considered taking her to a restaurant, however, after the incidents at The Edison, he disregarded that idea. Maybe something like a date- _no_ he thought, stopping himself. _Or maybe yes?_

Sebastian surely didn't agree. A strange presence had arrived along with the Duchess and it unsettled him. Not only the butler in black had sensed it, Enobria had also taken an interest. Ever since Isabelle had returned to the manor an unsettling air had set over.

It was most definitely a cause for concern but they did not know what it was or how to deal with it. That, obviously was the problem.

Sebastian was aware that, without some sort of proof, his master would simply dismiss it. That would not do if a time of emergency came to pass. And there was only one way to convince both earls of the looming problem.

Working together.

The butler and maid met in the kitchen on a cool, January morning before the day of work had begun. A strategy was tediously formed and followed to the very letter. They decided to seek out assistance from sources not yet known by their masters, however, a thorough sweep of the manor was executed first. Though it was relatively simple, it was also very difficult. Especially so when Sebastian requested his master's attention, and was denied.

"Young Master…" he breathed in surprise as Ciel stood from his desk.

"Fetch my suit Sebastian- I'm going to be entertaining… a guest. And I cannot have my butler and that maid running a muck in the manor while I am doing so." he muttered, hiding a heated blush.

"A guest? You mean Lady Isabelle?"

Ciel grunted with a huff, looking away. He knew he didn't have to entertain Sebastian with an answer but, at the same time, his butler was correct as always.

"Just fetch my new suit. I want to look presentable."

"... yes, My Lord." Sebastian cooed, hand over his heart as he bowed with his red eyes narrowed. Ciel left the room with a _hmph_ and his butler heaved a sigh.

"What am I to do now…" he mumbled, rubbing his jaw in thought before removing his glove. He took a quick glance at the decorative pentagram adorning his pale skin and gave a quick hum.

"You make things so difficult, My Lord."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Isabelle gave a gasp as her corset tightened.

She gritted her teeth and breathed a shaky whimper, a plea, "E-Enobria" she muttered through her clenched jaw.

"Just a little longer…" Enobria whispered, leaning low against Isabelle's petite body. Her maid's warm breath caressed the back of her ear and her skin tingled in response.

A small smirk stretched across her face as she pulled the laces tighter with one hand, the other gripping Isabelle's hip for support. Isabelle groaned through her teeth and shivered.

"Just a little tighter."

Ciel opened the door and blinked. "Ah Isabelle, my apologies."

"I-It's f-fine." Isabelle stuttered, gripping the bed post as she dropped her head, exhaling when Enobria instructed.

"Perfect." Enobria said, dusting of her hands before adjusting the skirt of Isabelle's dress. Isabelle's petite body was adorned with a faded red, winter dress. It was decorated with a tulle shining a soft gold, adding to the dress's grandeur.

Ciel blinked in surprise and, suddenly, his cheeks shone a similar red. The sight caused Isabelle to giggle as she joined him in the doorway, instructing Enobria to leave them be. With that, Ciel gave her a smirk as the flush settled and he took her hand, rubbing his thumb gently against her soft skin. He lowered his voice before speaking.

"Isabelle… I was curious as to whether you would like to accompany me today."

"Where to…?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a fraction.

"Just to relax… staying home seems ideal- particularly with the cold don't you think?"

"Yes… that sounds… very nice…"

Ciel nodded, glancing at her hand before leading her down the hall, "I've instructed Sebastian to leave us alone for a while- so we won't be interrupted."

She gave a quick nod and went ahead, stopping at the stairwell to meet his gaze. The windows lining the hall below shone a bright light, illuminating the duchess before him. Her sweet smile, however, displayed far more radiance.

_No_.

Ciel stopped himself with a quick clearing of the throat and joined her. He could feel his heart, slow and steady, but pounding away in his chest with a slow and powerful drone.

He stretched his fingers with a twitch as their hands made a brief contact.

_This tension…_ he thought _will surely be the death of me_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. Later that Day …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

For the entirety of the afternoon, Ciel treated Isabelle to a quiet and comfortable evening. It was non-eventful with the exception of a few vain chess games and the occasional servings of red velvet cupcakes and tea.

It was peaceful. It was something both earls could appreciate in solace. However, it was far too short lived for the night had crept across the manor in what felt like minutes. And with the night, came bedtime.

"I apologize for wasting your time today, Earl Phantomhive…" she mumbled as he escorted her to her room.

"No, not at all. It was… no waste of time I assure you, Lady Isabelle." he said, voice raised some.

Isabelle gave a quick giggle at the tone and, in response, Ciel blushed with an irritated groan. But it was all in good fun.

They both stopped before the door to Isabelle's room and stood before each other in silence. Moments ticked by like days. The quiet that had once been peaceful was now suffocating. The tension, surely, would come crashing down any second.

Ciel, once again flexed his fingers and clenched his fists, scavenging his mind for the right words to not say goodbye. But it was then that Isabelle was already speaking, wishing him a goodnight as she retreated into her room before closing the door behind her. Ciel gazed at the door with widened eyes before heaving a sigh.

He set his hand against the door, eyes narrowed, "... yes… goodnight to you as well… Lady Isabelle…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Isabelle's lip gave a small quiver before her jaw clenched and she ignored it. Her eyes stayed close for but a fraction before she opened them. Gazing into the dark room, she tensed at a figure seated on her bed.

A woman dressed in white sat stroking the covers of the made bed, seemingly not noticing Isabelle at the door.

With haste, Isabelle's hand flew to the door as she blindly felt for the doorknob. She attempted to mutter Enobria's name, but no sound left her lips. Her chest tightened when the woman's head turned to meet Isabelle's frantic and wide eyes.

She gave a small smirk and tilted her head, allowing hair of a snow white color to drape over her shoulders and cascade onto her back. Her dress was elegant but of a low quality. Simple, white silk adorned with purple details.

The duchess had abandoned feeling for the doorknob as the mysterious figure loomed before her, taking silent steps toward her. Isabelle could hear quick footsteps hurry toward the door, to her rescue.

But it was no use. A sort of euphoria took over.

The woman wrapped her arms tight around Isabelle's weakening body. She slumped as a mouth invaded her own and used her hands to push her away, but to no avail. She could feel her knees and eyes weaken. They shook. They slipped shut.

The foreign hotness invaded her, but not only her mouth. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. It consumed her in an unbearable wave until the mouth released her, only a saliva string keeping them connected. But her eyes were already closed. Her energy had been sucked from her very being in only a moment and she had fallen into a deep unconsciousness.

She was gone before Ciel burst through the door and Enobria stormed inside. She had disappeared before Enobria could curse the intruder.

She was gone before Enobria could curse the angel who took her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

Isabelle's heavy eyes opened, but with some effort. She felt the surface below her. Uneven, but smooth. Grass.

The familiar sensation prickled her skin and she lifted her hand to see. She was still corporeal, thankfully. She rubbed her thumb across her opposite palm and glanced around. The blazing sun above blurred her already unfocused vision and she struggled to move, let alone sit up. It was as if she was waking from a sort of paralysis as her nerves, limbs and appendages twitched and stung as they came back to life.

It was then that she realized she was home. Not with the Tonnerre family. But with the Cavanaugh family.

Her _real _family.

The smell of fresh baked bread wafted outside an open window and voices emanated inside. Voices she recognized and had also longed to hear for years. The soft voice of her mother. The course yet gentle tone of her father. The high pitched squeals of her two older sisters.

Her lip quivered and she found herself on her feet one moment and running toward the house the next. Her heart pounded was a steady, quick rhythm along with the strides of her body. But when she opened the door, no one was inside.

Her smile dropped into a betrayed scowl.

The house was consumed in an unbelievable amount of dust. Silverware was scattered before the tipped table, the white tablecloth now a shade of parlin. The vase her mother had made was in pieces on the floor and, wilted inside, were the bluebells picked from the field to the east.

Isabelle's vision blurred as involuntary tears invaded her eyes before spilling out onto her cheeks.

Everything is gone.

"Quite the sight isn't it?"

Isabelle tensed at the unfamiliar voice and spun on her heels to meet its owner.

"You." she growled, taking a step back wearily. The woman in white stood before her, bearing a soft smile.

"You lost them all a long time ago- yes I'm very aware Isabelle Cavanaugh."

**Well Isabelle got her own corset scene and Ciel got to experience what looks like love?! What a rollercoaster of a chapter. Ciel's affection, a looming threat, and Isabelle's true identity have all been revealed and now you can only imagine just what will unfold. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	19. Chapter 19 Her Lady, Nightmarish

Isabelle's vision blurred as involuntary tears invaded her eyes before spilling out onto her cheeks.

Everything is gone.

"Quite the sight isn't it?"

Isabelle tensed at the unfamiliar voice and spun on her heels to meet its owner.

"You." she growled, taking a step back wearily. The woman in white stood before her, bearing a soft smile.

"You lost them all a long time ago- yes I'm very aware Isabelle Cavanaugh."

Isabelle tensed, and clenched her fists defensively, but the woman paid her no mind as she continued to speak.

"Would you like them back?"

"... what?"

"Your family? Would you like to see them again?"

Isabelle froze. _This cannot be_… she thought, feeling the growing lump in her throat. She stepped back with an abrupt stumble and found herself on the ground before the woman in white. Then, the woman knelt down, offering her hand to the frightened maiden.

She gave a soft smile, "come now… your family is awaiting your return…"

Isabelle felt her eyes twitch and water as she stared at the hand bearing porcelain skin before her. And she took the hand as her tears began to flow. She held it tight like a lifeline and felt her body, her mind, and her world around her flutter. Lighten.

"Please…" the woman cooed, "call me Ava, little Isabelle. I am your savor from the impurities that invade you."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … …

"That DAMNED angel!" Enobria scowled, looking for Isabelle among the mess in her room, straightening up simultaneously.

Ciel, Sebastian, and the servants of the Phantomhive manor had joined her in the room, looking for the lost earl. But it was all pointless. She had disappeared without a trace. However, that did not deter the Young Master's determination.

He _would_ find her, no matter the obstacles. Or consequences.

Ciel ordered Sebastian to scour the city and the butler did so without question, out the window in a moment with the servants screaming at the sight in surprise. While Mey Rin, Finnian, Bardroy, and Snake all gawked out the window as the butler disappeared, Ciel brought his attention to the maid in black.

"You," he called, "let us be off. We have to find your master as quickly as possible."

Enobria blinked in surprise before she felt a smirk cross her lips, "... is that an order?"

Ciel's eyes had widened a fraction but it did not change his answer in the slightest as he gave the maid a firm "yes". She gave him a smirk and bowed, hand over her heart.

"Yes, Young Master."

And with that, Enobria and Ciel took off into the dark of London, set on meeting with someone who could help them access "the other side". Sebastian had already been waiting at the rundown structure when they arrived by carriage.

Ciel narrowed his eyes as he approached the door and with an irritated huff, he swung open the door, calling into the shop.

'Undertaker! Come out now!"

A harsh cackle emitted through the shop as the Grim Reaper crawled up from an open casket, sporting a toothy grin behind his facial scar.

"Well this is a surprise. Why have you come so late in the night Young Lord?" he asked, scooting toward the waiting figures at his front door. However, Ciel did not answer and instead invited himself to sit with both Enobria and Sebastian at either side behind him, at attention. Undertaker took notice of the new feminine face and gave her a quick glance up and down before lying down on the casket presented at the back of the shop.

"If you need something I'll require the payment Young Lord~" he cackled, tilting his head with a sort of vain innocence. Ciel scowled.

"I do not have time for this! I need to know how to get to an angel's domain!" he ordered, fists clenched. Undertaker didn't listen. He wasn't willing to work without payment. And Enobria was ready to provide said payment as quickly as possible.

Ciel and Sebastian were swiftly forced from the shop and locked away outside. For a few moments it lay quiet but, shortly, the shop erupted in the scratchy laughter belonging to Undertaker. Sebastian and Ciel opened the door hesitantly, peeking in to see Undertaker rolling around in a vicious fit of laughter, the maid still sat where they left her.

Undertaker rubbed his face with a hoarse chuckle and sat up, "t-that was brilliant- oh brilliant! I like this one~" he cheered, pointing at Enobria who sat cross legged upon a casket.

"Now for my request." Ciel muttered, joining her.

"Ah- yes yes~ There is no such thing as an angel's "domain", silly earl~"

Butler, maid, and master all stood in Undertaker's presence, dumfounded. Sensing the confusion, the reaper continued, rolling his wrist with his gaze concentrated on the Young Master.

"There's a good chance the angel has, instead, taken the person you're looking for faaar away to a place precious to them-"

Before Undertaker could finish, Enobria stood and strode toward the door. Undertaker gave a dragged huff as the butler and master followed Enobria outside to the carriage.

"You know where she's been taken then?"

"Yes."

"Right then," Ciel said, glancing at Sebastian, "return the carriage to the manor Sebastian and return to our location as quickly as you can."

Sebastian gave a quick nod and bow as he hopped up to the carriage's coach. He was off in a second and Ciel was left in Enobria's care. He gave a quick "gah!" as she scooped him up from the street bridal style and whisked him away.

The next thing Ciel knew, he was atop a building, being carried through the air at the speed of a horse's complete gallop. Ciel had recognized this speed, a similar skill his butler also possessed and used during several daring cases and escapes. He found himself hurtling through London and, in what seemed like mere minutes later, there were woods surrounding him.

A dense forest encircled the very outskirts of the city and Enobria, sprinting in a blur through the trees in her heeled boots, gave no sign of slowing until the treeline ceased to a few standing lone in an expanse of fields, mostly utilized for farming, a few miles out.

Among the large farmlands stood the houses with them, however, most notable in their company, was a smaller cottage, run down and left to decay with the land. It stood with no glass in the windows, the door off its hinges, and overgrown vegetation taking over the walls and floors. Dust coated many, if not all, surrounding surfaces indoors.

Even so, Ciel and Enobria stepped inside, disturbing the collecting dust and debris. No, someone had distressed it not long before. Enobria wearily ventured upstairs but was immediately stopped by an incredible force pushing her back down.

A hand.

Two hands wrapped around her neck and pinned her against the wall, causing it to quiver and crumble behind the maid at her back. Enobria's red eyes stared right into the lilac of her opponent.

"_You._" she growled, pushing back the woman in white and gave Ciel a quick glance as she then held the angel back. "GO!" she barked, "Upstairs! I shall hold her off!"

Ciel nodded, retreating up the stairs as crashes and bashes echoed downstairs in a frenzy of destruction and utter chaos. His feet carried him upstairs so quickly he may have tripped and fallen if he thought about it, but nothing could stop him now from reaching her.

There she lay in a bed. Her skin shone pale white and her eyes were closed, almost as if she had been subjected to a deep sleep. He crawled over her and pulled her into his lap worriedly, shaking her.

"Isabelle!" he called, "Isabelle!"

When he gained no response, he scowled and resorted to shaking her and screaming her name. He was desperate. And he was also out of time.

He grunted when the floor below gave a harsh tremble and Enobria immediately bolted up the stairs and to the earl's side. She scooped up Isabelle in a tight hold and took Ciel's hand, going to the second story window of the bedroom. She held Isabelle close before jumping, dragging Ciel with her.

His eyes widened and before he could scream or yell at the maid, he was landing in the strong arms of his butler below.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he held Ciel, meeting Enobria's gaze before following her, hurrying back to the manor as quickly as possible. Ciel managed to steal a quick glance, looking back to the house only to see her standing in the doorway.

The woman in white seemed untouched compared to Enobria's numerous cuts and bruises adorning her body. But there was no stopping their mad dash back to the safety of the manor. The entire trip, Ciel could only gaze at Isabelle in her pristine yet corpse-like state.

Enobria forced the door of the front foyer open, only to be greeted by the worried servants and their questions. She "tsked" and made her way past them as Sebastian set Ciel down. The young master however, could not escape the bombardment of questions and hugs of relief. He could only watch the maid carry Isabelle upstairs and out of his view.

The moment the servants allowed his freedom, however, he went to the second floor. He went to Isabelle's side.

Enobria had laid her limp body in the bed and had been examining and monitoring her vitals. The maid's eyes were narrowed seriously and she didn't acknowledge Ciel's entrance in the slightest. He took a seat beside Isabelle on the bed, glancing at the maid who stood beside her.

".. Can you give us a moment?" he mumbled, looking down at the girl in the bed.

Enobria blinked slowly before nodding, bowing her head as she exited the room.

Ciel heaved a sigh and dropped his head. For a few moments he sat quiet, only to be awoken, in a sense, by his memory of Isabelle's presence in the bed below him. He narrowed his eyes sadly and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper, cupping her cheeks as he called her name in a whisper.

Even though he didn't expect a response, it still saddened him when her lips remained motionless. He leaned a bit closer, running his thumb gently along her bottom lip, plump, soft and pink like that of a rose petal. He narrowed his eyes a fraction more before finding the courage to lean down.

He shut his eyes, claiming her lips lightly and carefully, intent on being as gentle as possible though he was inexperienced. However, the young lord tensed when he felt her cold arms wrap around his neck and the lips before his slowly accept his first kiss.

Isabelle's eyelids gave a twitch as she held him close for warmth and, in response, Ciel held her tighter, closer. Their lips parted with a concurrent, hot breath and they both stared into the azure abyss that laid within both of their gazes.

Ciel smiled while breathing an affectionate laugh, "good morning, Lady Isabelle."

**OHOHOHOHOOOOO! CIEL DID THE THING! TOOK 19 CHAPTERS BUT HE DID THE THING!And now a little explanation. Yes, angels, though not canon in the manga and only the anime, are going to be included in this story. I feel that if demons and grim reapers can exist in this world it is somewhat realistic the angels also have a place am I right? No? Well if you don't like it sorry ;-; Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay creative my friends~**


End file.
